UzumakiUchiha Clan and the Demon village
by Heartlessqueen1
Summary: at the valley of the confessions are said.Due to Orochimaru's experiments.Naruto and Sasuke change genders every sunset and sunrise.throw in 6 kids and a demon village and what do you get?Well read and find out.SASUNARU I DON"T OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if the spelling is bad. I'll do my best!!!i don't own naruto. if i did i would have made it like this.**

**Prologue:**

Naruto is staring at sasuke. He satres at his oxyn eyes. Sasuke had just shot a chidori into naruto's right shoulder. Dispite the pain Naruto didn't groan, shout, or made any sound. All he did was stare at him. Naruto's crystal blue eyes stared at the raven haired boy. His eyes were calm but hurt. The more sasuke stared at him the more he felt like running away from those blue accusing eyes. Sasuke has had a crush on the blond boy sense forever, but Naruto would never return his felling for him. sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's shoulder. Blood spilled on sasuke. Naruto fell to his knees on the water. He looked up at sasuke.

"Are you really leaving Sasuke teme?" Naruto's voice came out as a whisper. " Are you really leaving me?" The last part stund Sasuke for a minute.

"....Yeah. I'm leaving"

"Why?" Naruto slowly got up. Sasuke went into a fighting position only to loosen up as Naruto just stood there

"...because...I...." Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto.(Man Naruto is cute!!) " because i want to kill itachi, and Kohana can't provide me that kind of power"

" what about me? You going to leave me behind?" Naruto walked closer to sasuke. They stare into each other's eyes. Naruto raps his arm around sasuke's waist. there lips meet. Sasuke is surprised at first and freezes up. Sasuke starts to kiss him back. Naruto kisses him passionately. Naruto pulls away and whispers in sasuke's ear."I love you sasuke. ever sense we were little." Sasuke was taken by surprise by naruto's confession. Sasuke hugs naruto even harder. "Naruto i love you too. I don't want to leave you!"

"Sasuke you love me?" naruto cried out

" yeah dobe"sasuke smillied at him.

"Sasuke are we going back?"

"No the villager wouldn't understand. i hate it how they accused you of everything. I hate them for attacking you!"

" Them were are we going?

" Away from the village."

"we will start our own village!" Naruto shouted proudly

" yeah one that accepts others"

" you mean like demons, outcasts, and freaks?"

"Yes.. that a problem?"

"That's great! we'll call it the Demon village!"

"And you'll be our leader" sasuke laughed

"We should get out of here. Otherwise they will catch up to us."

"Lets go!. I've been learning from the kyuubi sense I was little. I learned a transportation jutsu!"

" Lets go !"Sasuke ordered.

_Author's Note: please be nice. This is my first one. I will put up some more stuff up_ _soon. Please tell me what you think_._ I will accept some ideas to add to the commenton anything you would like to read in this story!  
_


	2. Ten Years Later

**SUMMARY:** Hope you like it I DON"T OWN NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

The Demon Village is all in motion. Every villager is getting ready for **The Big Move**_._The Demon Village is the safest village in the Land of fire due to the fact that it moves around every six months. The village is full of outcast, demons, and what people call freaks. The village is a sanctuary from the out side world. The village was build ten years ago by some boys. Now there children are running around every where.

"HEY Roki! whatch out " a group of young boys shouted. Ten seconds later a giant watermelon is rolling towards Roki. Roki starts to run like hell. On top of the Giant watermelon a Sora, Minato, and Itachi three of the Hokages children. "Move out of the way!" ( Cue the Indiana jones song) The giant water melon rolls over a villeger named Roki.

"Damn it you two!"

"'s for mommy!"Minato yells out.

"I'll get you three!" Roki shouted at them as other villagers laughed in amusment.

"Come on!" Itachi orders" We have to get this to Mommy quickly. Dad said so"

"We know what he said. We're not deaf"Sora complains

"Oh shut up. Respect your elders!"

" Your only older by one minute!"Sora shouted at his brother.

"Both of you SHUT UP! Besides I'm the oldest by two minutes. Quit complaining you two."The three of them were still running on the watermelon, and they weren't paying attention to were they were going.

"Hey" Sora said." who's driving?"

"I thought you were driving the watermelon" Itachi said

"OH MY GOD. Nobody was paying attention to were we were gong?!?!?!" Minato shouted loud enough for the whole village to hear."We're heading towards the Hokage it's right there........so how do we stop?"

"........"

"......."

"......."

"NOBODY knows how to stop?!?!?!?!"All three of them shouted.

"OH man we are going to crash into the tower." Itachi stated

"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP US!" All three shouted

_**Naruto's POV:**_

"Naruto don't you need to send a letter to Lady Tsunade?" Sasauke said as he walked in to Naruto's was sitting behind a desk and a stack of paper. Naruto was a girl during the day, and a boy at night. Naruto had his long blond hair in a pigtails. He wore Tsunade's necklace. Naruto had big boobs and his clothes barely covered them up. They were sort of like Tsunade's didn't seem to be complaining. Naruto looks up at Sasuke. His crystal eyes stared at him.

"Sasuke when did you come back from your mission?"

"Just got back"

"Your right the last time I forget she was mad as hell"

"One of the Hawks dropped this off as I was entering the village"

"What is it ?"

"A letter from grandma Tsunade"

_Dear Naruto_

_I still want you to come back to the village, or at least visit, or something. Everyone here still misses you.... expect the villager they still kind of hate for stealing Sasuke away from Sakura hates besides them every one still misses you. I love to see you again, and so would every one else.I also want to have an alliance with the Demon Village. You have done well to create a village that is undetectable. Please think about the alliance. You and Sasuke have become very powerful in such a sort time. I would like see how you have been doing. And I really want to see your children. From what you told me they look so cute!!_

_Sincerely Your grandma Tsunade_

_P.S. I fond away that you and Sasuke can come back to the village for about three days.  
_

" I think I'll send our kids to kohana just to let them see were we grew up."

"You sure naruto"

"Yeah besides Tsunade and everyone else wants to meet them.

"Then make a Portal to tell her."

" Okay let go down stairs."Naruto gets up and heads down stairs with Sasuke.

"Man Naruto you get hotter with age"Sasuke said Sasuke raps his arms around naruto's slim waist. She kisses Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke stop the kids will be back son"Naruto moans.

"okay"

They entered a room that was big enough to hold 300 people. The room had big used the Portal jutsu on the wall. The red paint swirled into a blue dull color."Show me the Leaf Village." after a few seconds the swirl produced an image"inside the tower." The image changed to show Tsunade. Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Shikanaru, Neji, Lee, Shino And Neji all standing in her office."Hey Grandma Tsunade can you hear me?" Naruto yelled at the wall Tsunade jumped as she heard his voice. She stared at the wall.

_**Tsunade POV**_

I'm staring at the wall. I see a girl version of naruto, But Sasuke looks the same except older."Naruto how are you doing this?"

" It's a jutsu I created. We can talk to each other but no living thing can pass through. I wanted to tell you in person that we would be sending our 6 children to the village to see it. If they return back safely them I would agree to a treaty between our is a win win situation...as long as they aren't hurt.

"very well naruto. I agree to your terms." Tsunade stared st the two . This was the first time she had seen them in the last ten years." I would like to visit your Village"

"our children will visit your village. Then they will bring you and four others to the my village. Deal?"

"Deal" Tsunade said as a Giant water melon crashes trough the doors.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help us!" the three young boys shouted. They all looked like sasuke except they had naruto eyes and skin color. They were running around the room on top of the big ass watermelon.

"What are you three doing on that!" sasuke yelled.

"We wanted to eat it with you two" One of them said. three more come into the room. This time they looked liked naruto except with black eyes and pale skin. he water melon headed toward the three new commers.

" Holy Crap!" They yelled before starting to run. Three ran infront of the watermelon. Sasuke you get Minato, Sora and Itachi! I'll get Saratobi, Leon, and Hatori!" all the children were shouting out for Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto started to run in front of the watermelon too. One by one he pulled the kids out of the way and places then on a beam hanging on the ceiling. Sasuke meanwhile jumped onto the water melon and pulled the kids off it. The watermelon now without someone on top of it was spinning out of started to do a chidori while naruto did a rasengan. neither knew what the other was doing.

" Naruto!Stop! Sasuke is doing-" Tsunade shouted. Too late they both charged at the watermelon. The impact caused the watermelon to whole room was covered in watermelon. The portal also let pieces of the watermelon to come out to our side. Tsunade's whole office was covered in melon, and so was everyone in the room. Naruto somehow managed to get back to the portal.

"Well wasn't that fun?!" He laughed." I'll make sure they get there by tomorrow around noon."

"What!!!" the kids shouted still sitting on the beam. One jumps off the beam and lands on top of Naruto infront of the portal. "We are coming to The leaf village?"

" Yes that's the deal" All the other kids appear in front of the portal. They started to ask some many question at once. Sasuke was wondering around looking everywhere.

"Hey kids have you seen your mother?" he asked

Their expressions went blank. In unison they looked down on what they were sitting on"MOMMY!!" they jumped off.

" I'm alright" He groaned. Two seconds later he collapsed" No no I'm not. Tsunade I'll talked to you soon" He said before passing out.

"Okay Naruto take care."

" See you later grandma" The children shouted as the portal disappeared.

**Author's note: How did you like it? Was it okay? I promise I'll make it even more funny... as soon as think of it. Please help me.  
**


	3. Visit to the Village

**I don't own naruto.**

**Visit to the Village****  
**

_**Naruto POV**_

"I'm so worried about them Sasuke! What if they hurt them? What if they get hurt? What if they drown? Or worse what if they meet **SAKURA**?!?!?!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke shaking him at each of his question.

" Well the kids are happy to go. And I'm pretty sure they won't drown."

" your right and besides" Naruto bunches the wall with all his force" If they get on scratch on my babies. Even the smallest scratch on them. I will destroy that village piece by piece.!"

"The sun is setting." Sasuke stared into the sunset. Their body started to let glow. Naruto's long blond hair turmed back to its short pointy form. Naruto breast disappeared, and were replaced by......(you know what)..... Naruto's body became more male. Sasuke's raven hair become long and stopped at his waist. Sasuke grew breasts and and his face became more feminine. Thankfully they had created a type of cloth that changes when they change. Naruto's skirt became black pants. His top became a fishnet styled shirt with a dark blue shirt on top. He wore fingerless 's gloves. The necklace Tsunade gave him sat proudly on his chest. sasuke's clothing didn't change much. His black jounin style pants changed to fit his new size. His white shirt became more slimming on him. Sasuke's breast where big as Naruto's. Sasuke tied up his long black hair into a rapped his arms around sasuke's now slim waist." Sasuke your cute as a girl" Sasuke turns around to look at Naruto's face. Naruto reached down to sasuke lips. sasuke pulled naruto on top of him as they fell onto the bed." Go to sleep. The kids are Leaving for three days. Go to sleep"

" Fine" naruto groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** The Next Day** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Come on. Lets go!" all six complained to Sakuto

" Wait !" Naruto shouted. She handed them a scroll." Here this scroll contains a few gifts for the old gang. They are all labeled"

"Remember just make sure they get there then come back" Sasuke tolled Sakuto

"Okay lets go!" Minato preformed the** Transport no jutsu**.A swirl of wind surrounded the seven of them and they disappeared.

" Have a safe trip" Naruto said

_**Kid's POV**_

They are passing through a swirly tunnel. The tunnel is heading towards Kohana.

"Can you believe it?" Sora asked the group

" Not at all. I'm surprised mommy let us go Saratobi said.

" Hey Leon you know the most about the village what should we expect?" Hatori asked.

"Well from what I gathered. The village hates mommy, but they love daddy."

" They sound like nut jobs." Minato answered

" They also are freaks" Leon continued

"what do you mean?" Itachi asked

"well they don't have demon, special abilities, abnormal appearances, or are murderers"

" OH MY GOD THEY ARE FREAKS" Sora screamed( The kids have never been around**_ normal _**people before) Sora tries to head back.

" We're you going!" Itachi Shouted.

"Home! I don't want to be surrounded by freaks!" Minato pulls out a kunai from his pouch, and attaches a small wire to it. He throws it at Sora rapping it around his arms and waist." Oh come on Minato. Let go!"

" If one of us has to face the freaks then all of us will.!"

"But what about If we meet ... **IT**!"Hatori argued

" Then we will attack** IT**...... then run like hell....and hide" Saratobi stated.

" That reminds me. Where are we going to sleep at!"Itachi said in a panic.

" Don't worry. Daddy gave us the Key to his mansion......or is it an estate?"Minato realize that he doesn't see Sora felt a tug on the kunai he was pulledon the wire." Sora get back here!"At the end of the wire was a Sora trying to swim away." When did you leave?!" Saratobi asked

" When you guys mentioned **IT.!"**

" Don't worry.I will protect you guys." Minato said proudly

" Oh shut up." Leon laughed," we're there any way" the tunnel bent down towards the ground dropping the kids on the floor landing on top of each other.

" OWWWW! Get off me!" Minato and Itachi shouted sense they were on the bottom. The other four quickly got off their brothers." Bye Sakuto" Minato said as he headed back into the tunnel. They all stared at at the gates. There was no one there.

"So do we wait or what?" Hatori asked all their heads turned to see Minato sense he was the oldest.

" It's best if we go to the Hokage tower. To tell her we're here."

" Hey Minato what's that?" Saratobi asked. Minato looked in the direction Saratobi was looking at. It looked like at Big puff of smoke. It was coming fast. as it came the figure became more clear. It was a young man running in a green had big bushy eye brows." Move out of the way. he'll run us over!" minato ordered

" Wait we need to talk to him. Maybe he can lead us to the tower!" Leon pointed out

" Okay we'll trip him" Itachi suggested.

" Will that work? He looks like a jounin" Hatori said

" Well either way if he falls for it or not we'll go to the tower" Sora said

"But will he trip?"hatori asked again

" Well one way to find out" Minato said. Minato hands Itachi a thin but strong wire. Minato runs to the other side of the road. They pulll on the wire as Bushy Brows comes closer. They had expected that it wouldn't work and that one way or another they would go to the tower. Two seconds later they witness Bushy Brows falling over the wire and landing head first into the ground. They hear a loud thump. They stare at the jounin. He layed there without moving. hatori grabed a long stick and started to poke him. He twitched, but didn't move much.

" My god! minato we killed him!" Saratobi screamed

" What do we do?1" Saora asked in a panic

"We need to get reed of the body. we need to bury him" Minato said darkly. They started to dig a large hole. In five minutes they made a a big enough hole to place him in. They garbed onto the body and throw him into the hole. they quickly covered him up. Minato, Itachi, Sora, Hatori, and Saratobi turned to stare at the gates.

" Minato we have a problem" Leon said nervously

"What is it?"

Leon moved out of the way to reveal that the head was sticking out of the ground. " His head is sticking out!"

"We got other problems!" Saratobi yelled" There more of them coming this way."

" what to they look like?" Itahchi asked

" It looks like a guy riding a large dog, and a dark haired girl."

"Great! what are we going to do?" Hatori asked

"Um.. excuse me. Can you dig me up?" they turned around to see that the head was awake.

" OH MY GOD!!!!" Itachi screamed

" IT"S ALIVE!!!"Leon screamed

"ZOMBIE!!!" Sora screamed.

" We got more problem there are more coming from the village!"

"Get ready for an attack!" Minato ordered. they went into a attack position pulling out kunias. There was a blond haired women coming, She was accompanied by blond girl, a girl with buns on her head, a fat guy, and lazy looking guy,a guys all covered up wearing glasses, and a pale guy with long dark hair. All the blond women got closer She looked familiar.

" Is that Grandma Tsunade?" Minato asked his brothers. They all looked closer at the women

" I think it is!" Sora said

" Okay relax. I think those are her ninjas."

" Can you guys dig me up now?" the head asked

"WELCOME!" Grandma Tsunade greeted." Welcome to kohana!"

" Wow grandma Tsunade! You look much pretty in person!" they all said sucking not to get into trouble because they buried the ninja." We brought you presents!"

" DIG ME UP FIRST!" Bushy Brows complained

" What was that?"She asked

" Nothing" they said as they tired to hide the head.

" Move" they did as she stared at the ninja. She started to laugh like crazy" Lee what happen to you?!?!?!"

" They trip me! Then buried me alive!!" he said as he cried.

"we didn't mean to bury you alive." Saratobi said

"Yeah!. We thought you were dead!' Hatori said

" Then we thought you were a Zombie!" Sora said.

" We're sorry Bushy Brows" Minato apologized. The ninja seemed to frozen

" What did you call me?"

" Bushy Brows?"

"There's only one person who has ever called me that..... Naruto"

" Mommy called you Bushy brows?" Leon asked

" Your naruto's kids?"

" Yeah?" the guys some hoe jumped up from the ground a stated to hug all six of the kids" Can't breath. Air supply cut off!"

"sorry. I've been waiting to meet you six sense forever." He shouted. Sora felt something behind him. He turned around and can face to face with a big dog.

"Minato!!!" Sora jumped behind lady Tsunade

"Sora it's just a really big dog"

"But it came out of nowhere"He shouted

" So these are Naruto's and Sasuke's kids?" The boy with paint on his face said

"Let's introduce our self" Tsunade suggested." Line up!" She ordered" okay this is Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba nad Akamaru, Ino, Hinata, TentTen and Lee."

" Hllo. We've been waiting forever to meet you guys, and sorry we tripped you and buried you alive lee" they said in unison.

" Okay I'm Minato Age 9 oldest"

" I'm Itachi age 9 second oldest"

" I'm Sora age 9 third oldest"

" I'm Saratobi age 8 middle child"

" I'm Hatori age 8 second youngest"

" I'm Leon age 8 youngest out of the Uzumaki-Uchiha children"

" Itachi, Sora and I are triplets. and those three are also triplets."Minato explained

" So is Naruto really a girl?" Neji asked

" Technically to some weirdo named Orochimaru. Mommy changes into a girl during the day and turns into a boy during the night. it's the same thing with daddy except the opposite way. he turns into a girl during the night." Minato explained

"So don't you guys get confused?" kiba asked

" No because they are our parents. Depending on if it's night orday we call them either mommy or daddy." Leon said

"......."

"......"

"...."

"What?"

" In other words" Minato said " We now who we are talking about because we grow up with them. Only peopel who hasn't known them get confused"

"Minato didn't mommy give you a scroll?" Hatori asked

"Oh yeah" Minato pulled out the scroll. He opened it and put it on the floor. He jumped into the scroll

"Minato!" grandma Tsunade screamed.

"It's okay! I fond them. this ones for Kiba and Akamaru! It's huge!"

" I wonder what it is!" kiba said eagerly. A red piece of meat poked through the scroll.

"I need some help!" Everyone grabbed a piece of the meet. it took all of the to pull the giant piece of meet out. the meat was seven feet tall and eight feet wide. Kiba started to drool." Mommy says" Hatori reads the letter one it

" _Kiba this giant piece of meat. Don't give it to Choji. Don't worry about it expiring. The pieces that you chop of is the only thing that would expire. It's protected by a chakra barrier that keep bugs away. Enjoy_!

"Thank you Naruto!!"

" This one is for Neji"Minato said handing him a scroll

"_ Neji this scroll will help you with your blind spot. it will teach you how to make a chakre bubble up to fifteen feet wide. If any one enters in side the bubble, the bubble will tell you where, how far, if they are dangerous, armed, and gender. Have fun"_

" Thank you Naruto "

" Next is Choji!" Sora hands over a box to Choji

" _Choji. I know you'll going to like this one. the box contains small little cubes. The cubes contain chakra that when you eat them the chakra is transferred to you. The best thing is that you can order the cubes to be any flavor you want. the box will never be empty."  
_

Choji pulls out a cube" Beef ramen1" the cube changes colors. Choji eats it." I love you Naruto!" Choji gulps down the cubes. More cubes appear in the box.

"Next is shikamaru"

_"I'm pretty sure. You'll need these_

Shikamaru looked at his gift. They were ear plugs" Yup.I need these"

"Shino's next!"

_"Shino. I fond this on my travels. It extremely rare insect. It can change into any bug by command. it can complete change its appearance. I'm sure you'll take good care of it._

_P.S. It bites _

Shino looked at it. It changes between a butterfly and a beetle." How interesting Naruto"

"Last for the boys is Lee!"

_"Lee this pills are healing pills. They boost up you healing ability, and instently heal every ingery you have. There's no down side to them. don't kill your self while training"  
_

"THANK YOU NARUTO. I ADMIRE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS. I WILL TRAIN HARD NOT TO DISAPPOINT YOU!!!!" Lee screamed in to the sky.

" Lee. your scary" Hatori said

"Ino's next"

_" Ino I fond this rare blue rose. It changes colors to fit your mood. It also does change colors if you order it to. It does a colorful show with it's peddles. Tell it to change into the rainbow._"

"Turn into the rainbow?" the flower started to change colors. It looked like the colors were coming from the middle and flowed down the peddles. The colors were always different." How beautiful!"

"Next is TenTen"

_" Tenten. I know we never talked a lot, but i got you an iron flower. It looks like a flower made out of meddle. it'll do anything you say. It can shot metal thorns, a poisonous gas, and the paddles can become best thing about it is that if you loose it it will appear on your wrist in a few seconds after loosing it. Have fun"  
_

"This is awesome!Thanks Naruto!"

" Hinata's next"

_" Hinata I know you liked me, But I'm sorry I couldn't return you feeling,so I wanted you to have this. It called a Sunny will start to glow, sing and dance around, to make its owner laugh or become happy again. It's activated by a person's sadness or loneliness. i hope it make you Laugh!"  
_

Hinata stared at the flower. It was smiling at her, and started to sing."Than.. than... thank.. you... narut.. naruto"

" Last is grandma paid close attention to this present." Minato said Saratobi handed a necklace to her. It was the shape of a star. It was a diamond star surrounded by smaller colored diamonds.

" How beautiful!"

"Hold it up to the sun" Leon said. She did as she was told the sun rays passed through the diamond making a spectacular light show.

" I'll treasure it always" she said

"What about me?" A girlie voice said. Hinata moves out of the way to reveal Sakura standing there. the group of kids try to hide behind each other." Well?"Fear sinked into them

"Don't stare at **It!**" Minato ordered. They looked away from here." we got to get reed of **It**!" Minato was the first to rest of them followed. They sent her flying.

" Why did you do that?" Tsunade asked

" Mommy tolled us stores about** It**!She says that if you stare at **IT** for to long your skin will burn off your body! Your eyes will fall out, your brain will explode!" Leon said

"Daddy tolled us that she was ugly!" Hatori said

"And she is!"Saratobi laughed

"Wow. You kids were traumatized by Sakura without even meeting her." Kiba said sadly

" Hey Ino what's that?" Itachi said there was a dark aura surrounding a person

" Umm I think that is Sakura" She said nervously

"Mommy was right!She is a Monster!!"Leon screamed

"Run for it!!" Sora ordered

"Wait! Don't-" Minato said. In a puff of smoke. All five were gone."Oh man they're gone. If we are not together the signal won't be sent. That'll make mmmmommy come here and take us away."

" Woooooow what are you talking about" Tsunade asked. Minato pulls out his necklace which was just a plain gray triangle.

"Each of us has one. we put them together to send a signal to mommy. If she doesn't receive a signal she'll come and get us. what if they get hurt. she won't allow us to come back!"

" If the kids are hurt Naruto won't make an alliance with the village!" Tsunade murmured" Everyone! We must find them as soon as possible!"

"YOU!"Sakura shouted at Minato." I'm going to get you for what you did!"

" Daddy is right." Minato said without panic." You are truly a wolf in sheep's clothing.A demon in disguise. your just a hateful fan girl! you know what is worse?

" What the hell are you talking about!"

"You love a person called Sasuke right?"

" Yes. I love him and that Bastard Naruto stole him away from me!!! I'll make sure Sasuke leaves him!!!"

" You knew he would never love you! and you keep on thinking that you still have a chance with him?! Well do yourself a favor and give up, because he will never leave my mom."

"Your Mom?....Your Sasuke's son?"

"Yes He loves Naruto. She is the apple of his eye, and his kids are his pride and will never leave us. Naruto runs a successful ,strong village that is undefitable,and she had ties to every nations and town. There are thousands of people that would die for her loves her. Why would he leave that for** you**!Your just some stupid sort tempered, bad mouth, fan girl that can't let things go. You need to realize when the battle is over, and move on. That is what everyone else has done. You need to let IT GO!" Minato passed her. He put his hands his pockets.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Sakura turns to look at him. Minato just ignored her and kept on walking." Naruto is a whore!! He is just some stupid bastard that is a good for nothing demon thief!!"

Minato stopped in his tracks"I will not stand for someone bad mouthing my mother. your just a jealous, ugly girl, that thinks she can get what ever she wants!!" Minato turns half way to see Sakura"You make me sick!My father hate you with all his soul! He would rather destroy every village in the whole world then marry you! He would rather die then marry you. You sicken him!You make me sick!" Minato speed off to find his brothers.

Sakura fell to her knees the worlds ' You make me sick' scarred her deeply. The way he was standing, those words. Every thing was like that night Sasuke left to Orochimaru' night that all she did was cry. She stated to cry just like that night.

Minato looked frantically for his brothers

**_Itachi's and Sora's POV_**

Where are we?" Sora asked

"I don't know. It looks like a hot spring" they spotted an old man looking through as peep hole.

"Great it's a pervert!"Sora shouted The shout made a women come out of the building. She saw the pervert

"Pervert!" A bunch of strong looking women came out of the hot spring. They threw rocks at him. they tackled him down to the ground. They kicked up so much dirt that all you could see was a dirt ball and limbs of the women and the pervert.

" Hey come on ladies. I was just doing some research!"After a few minutes the women got tired and went back inside. The old pervert has black and blue. he had so many bruise that if you poked it it would move around.

"Hello Pervert? You okay?Itachi asked he poked one of the bruises. it changed colors and moved around." Hey Sora this is it's okay he is out cold. It's fun!"

'"okay" Sora came over to the pervert and started poking him too." Your right this is fun! Want to draw on him?"

"Hey!"Itachi pulled about a permanent marker and wrote 'Pervert' on his forehead. Sora drew small circles on his eyes lid making them look like glasses."You think we should wake him up?" Sora asked

"How?"

"Why not throw him in the water?"

"good idea Sora!" They pick the old dude up and carry(drag) him into the water.

1 second later....

2 seconds later....

3 seconds later....

"you think he drowned?" Itachi asked

"Yeah probably.......Let's go. We need to find Minato-"

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The old pervert screamed as he came out of the water. He flew twelve feet high into the air and landed on the ground in front of them. There was red and covered in bruises."WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"

"........."

"........."

They started to laugh so hard. That made them laugh so hard that they started to cry" Dude you look so oww oww my sides hurt!"

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!"

"OH YEAH IT IS!"Itachi laughed

"sorry, sorry, sorry it's just the way you look" sora said

"I have to go. I need to meet Naruto's kids soon"

"You just meet two of them."

"WHAT YOU TWO ARE NARUTO"S KIDS!"

"Yup" Itachi said he finally stopped laughing" Who are you?

"I'm the great toad sage Jiraiya! Of course you've heard of me from Naruto"

"Yeah. She said you were a pervert"

"That's it?!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh" Jirayai went into a corner and started to draw a picture in the dirt with his finger

" She also mentioned on how you were her teacher for the chunin exam finals.

"Yes I was his teacher! I showed him a powerful jutsu!"

"She still uses it"Sora pointed out

"Master Jarayai can you help us find our brothers.

"Yeah sure. My research is done!"

_**Hatori's Leon's and Saratobi's POV**_

"we are lost aren't we?"Leon asked

"Yeah we are lost"Saratobi said

"You think we should head for the tower?"Hatori asked

" That's probably I good idea. We have been wondering around this stupid village for hours.!"

"Maybe we should hitch a ride one a cow?"Leon said

"Were are we going to get a cow?"Saratobi asked

"Over there?" Leon said as he pointed at a cow

"that's not a cow that's a bull"

"Does it matter? We just need to hitch a ride on it"

" okay hop on" Hatori moved towards the bull. "The bull seems to be in a bad mood!"

"Just hop on"Saratobi said pushing Hatori towards the bull

"No! the bull is scaring me!"

"Me too. Let just walk!"Leon said

"There is nothing to worry about!" Saratobi said and walked closer to the bull. The bull noticed him coming and moved away. The bull was looking at the kids with a mad expression on its started to charge .

"Run for it!"

"Mad bull! Mad bull!

"Run away! the bull chased them all through out he village for a hour. The bull won't get tired. It was still chasing the kids.

"Oh come on! How long is it going to chase us!" Leon screamed

" We need to find the other to assemble the necklaces other wise mom will get mad!" Hatori screamed

"Okay we need to ditch the bull."

"We need to split up hopefully it would get confused and leave!" they split up in different directions. The bull could not decide on which kids he hated the most to chase. So it turned around and went home!

"Thank god it stopped chasing us" The kids chased into something"

" What did we crash into?"

"Me!"

"And us!"

"Minato! Itachi! Sora!"

"Okay now that everyone is here. Lets assemble the necklaces" Minato said

They assemble the triangles. In the middle of the triangle a small ball of chakra was forming. The ball floated up and zoomed in the direction of the Demon Village. Two minutes later the ball came back but it was chakra started to swirl around to make a picture of mom.

"How are you guys doing?"Are you hurt?Did you meet........Sakura?Have you was your first day"

"Fine but tired" Minato answered the first question

"No we aren't hurt!" Itachi answered

"Yes we meet Sakura. She is a monster!" Sora answered

"No we haven't eaten yet we are going to" Saratobi said

"crazy. The first day was crazy"

"I can't wait to hear about it! You six need to eat and go to sleep!Go"

"Okay mom. we'll go"

"Beware of an old pervert!"

"Too late we meet him" Itachi said

"NOOO!! My babies minds are stained! There are traumatized for life"

"See you later mom!"Minato said

"eat and go to sleep!" She screamed as she faded

**_Author's note:_ FINALLY I"M DONE. I"VE WORKED ON THIS ONE FOR 10 HOURS. How did you like this one? I don't think this one is very funny or at least in my opinion it isn't. I apologize if something doesn't make sense or is spelled wrong. tell me and I'll try ti fix it.I'll put up the next one soon!**


	4. Day two: version one

** Sorry for the long wait. my computer was taken from me and i couldn't update. Sorry that they are short. I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto is running around making sure that everything is ready for the **Big Move** today. The the whole village is getting ready. They have lived in the valley for year. It is time to move on otherwise they risk being exposed. Naruto is making sure that the crow will follow them during the move. Naruto is working over time. Not only is she worried about the village but also her children in The leaf village. Naruto had spent the cleaning up the tower where she and her family lived. Naruto had developed a habit of cleaning up when she is nervous or excited. She had spent the whole morning cleaning the tower. After the tower she set her eyes on the village.

"Naruto you need to relax otherwise your going to give yourself a fever" Sasuke said from behind her.

"I am relaxed!"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No

"Yes"

"No

"How am I not relaxed?"

"Your cleaning......a lot"

"So?How am I cleaning a lot?"

"Well you cleaned **SEVEN** hobos,a pumpkin,a tiger, a chimp, a lamp,a brothel, the school, the ramen stand, a tree,the streets, a bull,and a the village's gates......How can you clean a tree?"

"Oh all you have to do is stick this needle in it and then-"

"It was a rhetorical question! You have to relax otherwise I'm going to tie you up"Sasuke grabs Naruto a ties him up with a rope he had been hiding behind his back "until noon!"

"Okay!I'll stop....UNTIE ME! I can't help but worry. This is the first time they have been away"

"You need to trust them it's not like they are going to jump off a cliff"

"................Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Doesn't Kohana have a lot of cliff every where?"

"OH MY GOD!They are going to jump off a cliff" Naruto starts to run out of the village. Sasuke chases after her.

"They are NOT going to jump off a building.!"Sasuke grabs Naruto by the waist to try to slow her down. Naruto turns around and kisses Sasuke.

"Sasuke why are you stopping me?" Naruto asks innocently. She pretends to cry and stares at Sasuke with watery chibi eyes.

"Naruto I'm not-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's actions. She started to take her clothes off.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"This" Naruto lifts her shirt to flash him. Sasuke get a major bloody nose that sends him flying into the atmosphere. "Sorry Sasuke. I'll make it up to you" She ran to the village gates. Naruto reaches the gates in two minutes. A chill runs down her spin. There is an unusual aura in the air. She turns around to find a extremely angry Sasuke. There was a dark chakra surrounding him with small spirits around him.

"Oh I'm dead"

"NARUTO!"he shouted. "You have to know when to trust our kids and the leaf village"

"You always know what to say......It's weird"

"How is it weird?"

" You're the guy that people go for advice. You know exactly what to say to some that it is weird"

"Are you calling me weird?"

"No........yes"

"No I'm not"

"yes you are!"

"Nope"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah! You are weird!"

"Alright!YOU DON"T HAVE TO SCREAM!"

"I WASN"T SCREAMING!"

"Naruto?"

"What!" she shouted to the small person standing next to him

'You two having a screaming fight again?

"............."

"............."

" He's weird right?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"well then..... everyone is ready for the move"

"Okay lets head to town square"Sasuke said

"Most of the citizens want to know where the next location is" the small boy said

"The next location is the sky"Naruto points up to the sky. He stares up at the blue sky. "Won't it be great to live in the sky?"

"I've always wondered. It would be the only place Sakura could never reach me"Sasuke says a he shivers at the thought of Sakura chasing him

Naruto bunches the ground hard enough to make a five foot crater."Don't mention** HER** in front of me" Naruto says in a dead serious voice "I hate her. The way she would always hit on you and especially because she always punched me!"

Sasuke raps his arms around Naruto's slim waist. "Calm down Naruto. She is a monster in my eyes. You are the love of my life Naruto." Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear.

"I still don't want her around you!"

"Don't worry. With that Jutsu you made she won't be able to catch me."

"Okay."Naruto leans in closer to Sasuke. Sasuke takes the hint. They kiss for a few minutes."We have to get to the tower to do the jutsu.". They head back to the village. Naruto jumps to the top of the tower.

"Is everybody ready for the move?!"Naruto addressed the village. The village roared in agreement."As soon as the jutsu is started anyone outside the village's limits will be left behind."She waited for some one to speak up. No one did. "We will be in the air this year. We will be protected by three barriers. The first one is for your safety. So if you fall off you will be suspended in the air. The second is will keep bad weather and intruders. The last is the biggest. This one is the most powerful of all three. This one is the one suspending us in the air, It will protect us from anything trying to get in, and prevent anyone from getting out with out my permission! LET"S BEGIN!"Naruto transformed in to the nine tailed fox. She raised all her tails and sent the out to each corners of the village limits. They dug into the ground and pulled the village from the earth. The tails had a ton of chakra flowing through them. They hovered a few feet as the first barrier formed. They where a good twenty feet as the second barrier formed around us. The second helped them go even higher in the air. At a hundred feet the last barrier formed. The village was in the air. Naruto pulled back the tails. The village was stable. Naruto transformed back to her old self. She was dripping in sweat. Each move takes a lot out of her. Naruto did one last jutsu to make the village invisible from below. Sasuke came to her side. He picked her as she fainted from exhaustion..

Two hours later Naruto wakes up surrounded by her friends.

"Naruto you're awake!" The little girl said. The girl was half bunny cause she is part of the rabbit demons.

" Naruto you have been out for two hours the whole village is worried." the dear girl said.

"I was very worried" The bunny said

"I was more worried" the dear said

"No I was."

"No I was"

"No I was"

"Okay I get it!" Naruto yells to get them to shut up."I need some one to go to the Leaf Village to tell the boy that we will be coming to them and not to use that teleportation jutsu here. I want you two to go and tell them and stay with them.

"We won't disappoint you Milady." The girls start to leave.

"Wait! Take these head bands." Naruto pulls out two head band protectors. "They will allow you to leave the villages. The head bands will also make wings grow on your back to land safely. Smear your blood on the fox on the head band. The way you are the only once that can wear them. Now go"

"Yes milady!"the two disappeared from the room. Naruto lays back down to go to sleep

"Have a safe journey"


	5. Day two: version two

**Summary: Okay so Naruto and Sasuke have sent their kids to the leaf village. WE have seen Naruto's version of the second day lets see their kids day. I DON"T OWN NARUTO!but I wish I can....oh well on with the story!**

**Day Two: Version 2**

"Lets head over to the Ramen stand!" Itachi shouted

They race to the ramen stand. They pass a few of the people they meet yesterday. It is late morning. They are the children of Naruto and Sasuke. They make their way to the ramen stand. They were looking around at the building causing us to run into something. The impact knocked us all off our feet. They look up at it and see a man with white spiky hair and a mask on. His head band is covering his left eye. Their Sharigan accidentally activate. All six pair of red eyes stare at the Jonin. He steps back in surprise and stares back. they stay frozen. They don't move for a moment. They stay like that. Sora reaches for something from the stand near them. He pulls something off the stand and throw it at the Jonin. Sora had thrown a fish at the guys face.

"RUN!" Minato yells. The others take the order and run for their lives to the ramen stand.

When they arrive they are so tired that they can't get on the stools. Instead they eat sitting down on the floor.

"You kids okay?"the owner asked them.

"Yeah"Itachi answered first.

"We ran into a weird guy"Leon said as he slurped his ramen.

"I hope he isn't mad" Sora murmured

"well did you kids do?" he asked

" He was creped me out so I throw something at him."

"what did you throw?"

"........"

"He throw a fish" Saratobi filled him in

"The fish sticked to his face" Hatori laughed

"What did he look like?"

"White hair"

"Lazy attitude"

"Eye covered by headband"

"Jonin.....probably"

"It sound like Kakashi"

"Who" they all ask.

"Kakashi Hatake. He is Naruto's sensei.

"Oh my god! I through a fish at him" Sora screams and starts to run around panicking.

"Calm down!" The d man said "Kakashi isn't looking for you.....He's too lazy t look for you"

"See Sora it will be fine"Minato assured his brother.

"Hey old man do you know of a man named ….Iruka" Leon says

"Yeah he's a teacher at the academy....I think class is going to start soon."

"Well let's go visit him." Saratobi suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed

"Then let's go"Minato ordered. They paid and went on their way to the academy. They speed off towards the academy. They passed a lot of people they meet yesterday. They ran into Ino.

"Hey Ino?"Sora called out.

"Huh?...Oh hey guy. Were are you going?"

"To the academy"Itachi said "do you now how far it it from here?"

" Yeah go down the street take a left and if you see a big tree with a swing. The academy is in front of the tree."

"Thanks"they say in unison. They race to the academy. The kids have a habit of not looking were they are going that's why they bump into people. This time they bumped into a man with scars and to have been tortured. He looked down at the kids. Shadows crawled over his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They point at him and one minute later they stop to for a breath of air then continued. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This time Hatori grabs something from a nearby stand. He throws the object at the mans face. It bounced of him. It was a carrot. They stare at the carrot as it lay on the floor. The man looked angry. The boys started to throw every thing they could find at the mad ugly man. They throw at him carrots, broccoli, squash, tomatoes, apple, pears, and pudding. The pudding landed on his face. The man just stood there. The last thing to land on him was bird poo. It landed onto of his bald head. The man was covered with food. The man screamed as he tried to reach the boys. They run towards the academy. They run inside the building and run into a class room. The room was full of kids their own age. They walk up the stairs to empty desks at the top. No one pays any attention to them. They wait for something top happen. The man they bumped into in the street stormed into the room. They duck under the desks and wait for him to leave. A second man walks in. he has his hair tied in a ponytail. It's all spiky at the back. He had a scar across his face.

"Every one settle down....I see we have a few new students"Iruka looked at the boys. "What are your names?" They look at Minato to see what they should do.

"Lets go down and introduces ourselves." They walk down to the front of the class.

"Hello. We aren't from Kohana. It a pleasure to be here."Minato started

"I'm Minato"

"I'm Itachi"

"I'm Sora. We three are triplets."

"I'm Saratobi"

"I'm Hatori"

"I'm Leon we are also triplets."

"You are all related?" One of the kids asked

"Yes" Itachi answered.

"What are your Last name and your parents name?" I asked said.

"Our parent names are Naruto ans Sasuke" Hatori said.

"Our last is Uzumaki-Uchiha" They said in unison.

" Your parent are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Yup."

"Then you should know alt of justus right?" Iruka said

"You want us to demonstrate?" Minato asked

"es I want to see what my ex-pupils have taught you"he turns to face his class " Do page 8 for home work! class dismissed."

They made their way to the training grounds. They waited as a crowd of students circled the to see.

"okay start with any jutsu you choose" Iruka instructed.

"Okay how about a summoning jutsu"Hatori suggested.

"Okay a summoning jutsu it is"Minato said They start to do the summoning jutsu when they spot something in the distance.

"Minato what's that?Saratobi said pointing at the object. The crowd turned to see what it was. Two figures became visible. They figures were only a hundred feet away.......fifty feet....twenty feet....few feet away. The boys recognized the figures . It was Mimi and Rachel. They stopped right in front of the boys.

"Boys!"Mimi hugs us. Mimi was in her demon form. She is a rabbit demon. She looked like a five foot tall rabbit on her back legs. The only part of her that was still human was her face.

"Your mom wanted us to deliver a message and look out for you" Rachel said. Rachel is a a dear demon. From the waist us she was a normal human except she had dear ears From the waist down she had the body of a dear. The crowd gasp as they took in the sight of them.

"Every one this is Rachel a dear demon."Minato introduced her.

"And this is Mimi a rabbit demon."

"Nice to meet you all"Mimi said

"Naruto says that to not teleport to the village that we are going to come to you"

"What? How can that be? Unless-"Itachi says

"No"Leon said in excitement.

"Yes the village is in the sky!Isn't that awesome!"

"I'm not following"Iruka said

Mimi and Rachel turned to Iruka with smiling faces "The Demon village is coming to Kohana. The village is a village hidden in the sky. And the the only way to get in is if you have these"They pointed to their head bands. It had a picture of a nine tiled fox.

"This should be an interesting year" They said in unison.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto POV**

The sun some how enters the room. The light touches my body. My body starts to glow. I transform from male to female. The littles bit of sun blinds me as I try to open my eyes. I turn around to see Sasuke sleeping quietly. I'm too lazy to get up. The sun hasn't touch Sasuke yet. Sasuke is still a girl. I get up and open the window. Sasuke changes as he sleeps. The sky is black and stormy,but there is no rain. The barriers are keeping violent weather out. We should be out of this storm in a few hours. The village seems to be adjusting to. The kids are running around trying to do the Wings no Jutsu. A few people have got it down.

"Naruto?" Sasuke yawns

"yeah?"

"How far are we from Kohana?"

"A few hours......Why?"

"I need a place to hide from Sa-....her"

"If she comes within twenty feet of you!I swear I'm gonna to kill her!!"

"Calm down, calm down"Sasuke says

"I'm gonna burn her"

"We are trying to have an have a treaty not a war with Kohana"

"Oh shut up. You know everyone would like to see her gone."

"Yes that's true but that's illegal when you have a treaty."

" I won't burn her." I mumbled.

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"You have to teach me how to fly"

"Oh yeah!You haven't learned yet. Come on"I pull Sasuke out of the room.

"Wait! We are still in our Pjs!"

**With The Kids**

"Hide!Hide!Hide!" Saratobi yells as he approaches his brothers. "Mimi and Rachel are coming this way!Hide!" Horror came to there faces. They transformed into foxes a heed under the fruit stands. The ground starts to shake.

"Don't make a sound"Itachi said. They stay as quiet as possible. They see Mimi's rabbit feet pass by swiftly. They wait for a few minutes before they talk.

"That was way too close" Leon said. They nodded. Something pulls them out of the fruit stand. Rachel stands there holding them by their tails. She drags them over to the river.

"No!No!Please Rachel!" Minato begged.

"We'll give you anything!"Hatori shouted.

"What ever you want!" Itachi said.

"No!"Rachel shouted at them. They clawed at the ground trying to slow hr down. Their claws dug deep into the ground. " You six have to take a bath!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"You do it for your mom!"Mimi shouts at them.

"Yeah but its our mommy!"

"Yes but do you think your mom want you guys dirty!" They stop for a minute. "How did you guys get so dirty?"

" That's a funny story" Saratobi laughs

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Lee!" Minato yells across the street. " Do you want to play with us? We have a neat game to play!"

" Of COURSE I WOULD BE DELIGHTED TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

"Great!" Leon says happily. "Now we have Lee, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Ino and Hinata!"

"This will be fun!" Hatori laughs at the thought of it.

"To the forests"Minato shouts. They arrive five minutes later.

"What game are we playing"Kiba asked

"Paint ball" Leon said

"Never played it before" Neji says

"Okay all you have to do is aim this paint ball gun." Minato lifts the gun for them to see. "You pull tis

"Team captains are Choji and Neji" Itachi said. Ten minutes later the teams are set.(I'm too lazy to type it all. Sorry).Minato Hinata, Ino, Leon, Choji and Sora are on the yellow team. Neji, Kiba,Itachi,Lee and Hatori and on the green team. All of hell let loose. There is paint flying every where. Paint had hit Choji's butt five times. Every one was covered from head to toe and bruised. That's when Rachel showed up.

"Oh My God you six are covered in Paint!"Rachel yelled at them

"You six need to take a bath"Rachel said

"We haven't taken a bathe sense we got here"They say in unison.

"Why?"Kiba asks

"cause we are scared of water"Leon said

"The only way we get in the water is when our mom is with us"Minato inform them.

"Well your re going to take a bath!"Rachel shouted. They start to right back to the village.

**END OF FLASBACK**

"Come on take a bath for your mom!" Mimi dragged them closer to the river."She's going to be here at noon!"

"really?"again they said in unison..

"Really!" They jump into the river and swam until the paint came off. Rachel and Mimi sat there watching them swim. "Why is it that you guys don't do anything people tell you what to do until your parents are mentioned."

"We loved them!" Hatori says

"We I feel unloved."Mimi says

"what time is it?"Minato asks

"Eleven thirty"

"they are going to be here soon"

"Every body out!"Minato ordered. They were still foxes when they came out so instincts took over. They shook the water out of their fur getting Rachel and Mimi wet. They transformed back in to humans. They ran to the village's gates

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke we're almost there. I can see the village!"I scream at Sasuke. I do the Wings no Jutsu. Wings grew from my back. Sasuke and a few other ninjas did the same. They are going with me down to the village at my village waits and shows off the jutsu. The village isn't that far away now. I wait as the village comes closer into view. We hover over it unseen.

"Ready ?"I ask my team. They are all ready. Two of my ninjas are in their demon states. Two are missing-nin and the last one is a human with an unusual Kekei Genkai(I don't know how to spell it. sorry)They are all wearing our village's headband so we could pass through the barriers. I extend my wings and jump off the edge. I pas through the first, then the second, then last. We become visible to Kohana. We land in the middle of the village. Obviously the people in the village noticed us in seconds. A group of kids race by. They ran so fast I couldn't tell who they were.

"Come on let's head to the tower" Sasuke said as his wings disappeared in to his back. We put our wings away until and headed to the Hokage's office. My body guards move around me forming a circle. Sasuke walk in the middle with me. The Hokage came to meet us. Word of our arrival must have spread. Tsunade is almost running towards us.

"Riku, Akira open up" They nod and open a path for Tsunade. She hugs me with all her strength.

"Naruto! It's been so long seen I've seen you in person."

"Good to see you too Tsunade"

"Please don't break her. I want her in one piece"Sasuke said interrupting. Tsunade turns to him

" You better be taking care of her"

"I'm am"

"I swear if you make her cry I'm gonna to-" Tsunade did get ti finish her threat due to some one yelling really loudly

"Keep throwing food!"

"I'm throwing but he keep coming"

"He's throwing something at us!"

" It rotten pork!"

"Well through it back!"

"Heads up!" The figures raced passed us. There was a group of kids covered in food while they throw food back at the man throwing food at them. The man looked to be Ibiki. Kiba Lee Hinata and Ino chased after Ibiki. They ran around the street going back and forth. By the second time they ran passed us. They switched who was throwing, who was running and who was throwing back. Ino ended up throwing food at the whole group with the kids in front. They ran for five minutes until one of the kids turned the corner and the rest followed. They were running towards us. By now everyone was throwing food even the people on the street. Some one throws a pies at us. The pies hit each one of us in the face. I pulls the pie off my face. I throw the pie in the same direction it came from hitting Shikamaru in the side of the head. Choji stood in the middle of the street with his mouth open. His chances of getting a free meal were high. Sasuke is laughing as he trows food back at the people. Riku, Akira, Allen, Shikaku and Miroku all let their guard down to have fun with every one else. I am laughing so hard that I need to close my eyes. The noise starts to quiet down.

"Mom?"I open my eyes. There stood one of the boys that was being chased around. He was so covered in food you couldn't tell who it was. The other boys stand with him.

"Mom ?" Minato's voice comes from one of the boys. These are my boys.

"Well some one sure had fun"I laughed.

"It wasn't our fault!"Saratobi shouts out

"It started when Sora through a fish at Kakashi then we ran into that scary man"Leon explain

"Yeah and I got scared and through a carrot at him but it it bounced of"Hatori said

"Yeah but he looked even more mad and scary that he freaked us out and we all through stuff at him" Itachi said in their defense

" Yeah then we ran away"Sora said proudly.

"Well at least they didn't jump off a cliff" Sasuke said cheerfully. His smile dropped "You kids didn't right?"

"No...can we" They said

"....................No"I answered. I turn to Sasuke " well considering this was their first time being around normal human. It turned out well"

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked

"This is their first time being around some one normal. Every one in our village is either a demon,spirit,has and odd appearance or has a special Kekei Genkai" Sasuke replies.

"Who was the scary man?" I ask them They point at a man standing a few feet away

"That's Ibiki....He is kind of scary"

"Oh My God!!" Mimi and Rachel yell as they turn the corner. They were staring at a large food fight. They look at me and race over to me "Mi lady we are happy you made it here safely. Good day Sasuke"They said politely.

"How you guys get so dirty you were clean ten minutes ago"Mimi said is despair.

"all our hard work for nothing"

"It's fine It was actually very funny"

"Milady!My body guards stood behind trying to scrap the food off. Sasuke turns the other way to get frosting out of his hair. Something pink is at the corner of my eye. I turn to find Sakura kissing Sasuke. Sasuke is trying to pray her off him. Sasuke collapsed I grab onto Sakura's hair and drag her off my husband. I punch her. She land a few feet away. I let some of my demon chakra out. Akira Allen and Shikaku come between us while Miroku and Riku hole me back.

"I'm going to kill you"

"You made mommy mad" The boys say. They glare at her " You kissed our daddy. Then kill him For your sins you will burn in hell for all eternity" They say sinisterly. Their eyes glow a bright white. They hair looks to be floating every where. They raise into the air a few feet. Their They lift their right hands. Black chakra moved around their bodies. They pointed to Sakura the chakra floated off their finger towards Sakura. Sasuke woke up. I calmed down. The boys chakra turned back to blue it disappeared and they collapse.

"Get my sons back to the village" Sasuke ordered each one picks up one of my sons and their wings appear. They fly up high then become invisible. Sakura sitting there scared. I glare at her.

"Tsunade I want Sakura punished" I tell her quietly

"Of course.... May be still go see your village?"

"I promised you didn't I I keep my promises. The villagers can come and see it too. I'll leave the door open. Let's Go" I snap my fingers and part of the barriers turn off. The village in now visible. A whole becomes visible. I step through it and start to float. I shoot up to the village. Tsunade follows along with ninjas and villagers .I'm worried about my sons

"Did they inherit it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don;t own Naruto **

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto's POV**

I land on my feet as the whole shoots me out. I'm at the outskirts of town I wait for Tsunade to come out. She shoots out along with A few villagers and ninja. I try to put on a happy face.

"This way!" I lead them to the village. We reach the gates. The gates were blocked by two large solders in the way.

"Who goes there?"One of the twelve foot soldiers says

"They talk?"Some one in the crowd stated

"Yes these are the stone guardians. They protect out village. It's just me and some friends some more might come please don't scare them."

"But it so much fun"The other complained."But okay for you" They get up and move away.

" Milady!" A child cries out " look Naruto is back." the little girl flies over to me " look I finally was able to unlock be demon power. She turned around for me to see. She had black raven like wings. The feathers stretched to her shoulders and to the sides of her cheek.

"I tolled you to keep trying"

"Thank you. You brought guest"

"Amy don't -"She blew her horn "blow the horn. Prepare your selves" I warned them. Everyone burst out of their home with gifts and party decorations. " The village like to party. They find any excuse to do it". The villagers throw flowers and confetti in the air. A man cam up to us and bowed. He started to play his flute. Little mice dressed nicely came up and started to do acrobatic ticks. They got each other shoulder and flip over us. " Please enjoy the party it lasts forever here" The crowd scrambled to look around and enjoy the festival. Tsunade stood there eying the Bar. "Go we'll talk tomorrow have fun!"I tell her. She speeds off to the bar and to gamble. I made my way through the streets. Every one bowed as I passed by. I hate it when they do that but I can't get them to stop. I head over to the hospital.

"hello are y sons here"

"yes in room 311"t

" Thank you" to move back of the building where the 300 buildings are located I open the door to the room Sasuke is sitting next to Minato's bed. He head in his hands. He gives me a weak smile and sits p straight.

"The doctors says that there is nothing wrong with any of them. That it could have been some of their demon chakra"

"When are they allowed out as soon as they wake up."

" They are going to be sad if they find out that the village is having another party." Minato sits suddenly

"Party? The village is having a party?"

"Yeah" He jumps out of bed and heads out the door. His brothers follow him.

"Why is it that I can't get them up for school but when there's a party"I complain

"Because they are related to you" Sasuke chuckled.

"oh come on let go out and join the party."I grab him outside for the second time today.

"Naruto I need to talk to you... about what happened"Sasuke says.

"it's okay. Sakura is crazy"

"No actually I let her"

"What?!"

"I'm leaving"

"Really?"

"No of course not! The girl is crazy!She's a stalker" He laughed

"Sasuke! That's not funny!"

"Naruto you're to serious now a days. Come on lets have some fun today without worrying."

"Sounds like fun!"

**With the Kids**

"What should we do first?" Itachi asks

"Petting Zoo!" Sora says

"Okay to the petting zoo!" Saratobi says.

"No bulls" Leon said recalling the incident with the bull.

"Oh yeah you three got chased by a bull while we had to hang out with a pervert."Sora said

"Sat lest your experience was human"Hatori says

"Bulls scar me ….and Ibiki" Saratobi says

"Let's go!"Minato complains as they walked "I was to pet a goat"

"Why?"his brothers ask

"Cause I never touched a goat before" They head over to a petting zoo the village had set up for the little kids. Every one is petting and feeding the animals. Even some of Kohana's kids are playing with the animals. Minato get some food for the goat. He tries to approach it but back out.

"Come on Minato Just tough it"Itachi shouts.

"but it's looking at me!"Minato says as be backs away from the goat.

"You're right in front of it! Of course it going to look at you"Saratobi says not helping.

"It's scaring me now" He says as he starts to run with the goat following it. Seeing the goat following him scared him even more. "Make it stop!"

"Minato jump of its back"Leon shouts at his brother.

"Okay" he said weakly.. He jumps and does a back flip and land on the goat. The goat gets really extremely mad. It's starts to buck and kick as hard as it can. Minato hands for dear life.

"This reminds me of the bull" Leon said

"Don't just stand there HELP!"Minato shouts at them. They jump in front of the goat trying to make it stop. The goat turns another direction. They corner the goat .

"Minato knocked it out!" Itachi ordered. Minato jabs his middle fingers and pointer finger into the neck of the goat.

"Never going to touch a goat ever again."Minato said. People cheered and through money at them. They thought that the whole thing was a show. " You people are insane." The crowd couldn't hear what he said. They made their way through the crowd.

"What next?" Saratobi asked

"Haunted House" Itachi said. His brothers stopped and thought about it.

"No. We have been scared enough today" Minato said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"House of mirrors?" Hatori asked

" Yeah we haven't had anything traumatizing experiences with mirror yet" Saratobi said happily.

"Why does that not make me feel better?"Leon said

"Where is it?"Minato asked

"On the next block" Hatori said. He walked in front of the group leading the way to the house of mirrors. The house of mirror was literally a house of mirrors. The building looked to be made out of mirrors. They walked in side by side..

"Itachi you have a big head" Hatori laughed.

"What?!"

"Look!"Hatori point to a mirror .In the mirror was Minato with an big head. It was seven times as large as his normal head.

"Well you have a big butt" Minato replied

"Where's the mirror?!"Hatori looked around for the mirror.

"I'm just pointing it out. You do have a big butt"

"That'd cold"Hatori replied.

"look Itachi looks like a woman!" Sora laughed as he pointed at a mirror. Itachi looked like a tall woman with the face of a boy. It was more creepy than funny.

"It's creepy!" Leon said

"WE''RE short and fat"Saratobi said pointing a mirror in front of the. All of them looked to be two feet tall and extremely fat and wide. They laughed at their images as they walked out of the house of mirrors. The last mirror was strange. They noticed it near the back of the building. It wasn't weird. Their reflections were normal.. It was at least seven feet tall. There was something weird abut this one.

"Why would this mirror be here?"Itachi asked

"There's nothing funny about it" Saratobi said

"And it 's decorated with snake heads" Sora said.

"Don't touch me with those dirty hands!" A woman screams. They turn to see a woman run by wearing an expensive kimono. A man ran trying to touch her pretty kimono with hands covered in mud and ketchup. They turn to see that a figure appeared in the mirror. They look behind them but no one was there. The figure's face was covered in white makeup . His eyes were similar to snake eyes. His long dark hair hung over his eyes.

"Hello kids"the dark sinister voice said. A few seconds later it faded away.

"Well I guess that is a supposes to be here."Leon said shivering

"Let's et out of here"Minato said. They walked out of the house of mirror.

"Now what?" Sora asked Minato as they walked down the streets.

"What else do you guys want to do."

"Ice cream!"One of the vendors where shouting at the crowd.

"How about ice cream." Sora asked

"Good idea"Leon said rushing off. They walked over to the ice cream vendor. The vendor is a toad demon. His eye were the size of a frog and so was his body. He only had four fingers and they were webbed. He handed man with six arms two ice creams.

"Hello boys what would you boys want. It's one the house.

"Two vanillas. Three chocolates and one strawberry." Itachi answered.

"Coming up" He handed them their ice cream. A street performance was about to begin. Belly dancers came dancing up the streets. The belly dancers had their tails and ears out making it an even more exotic performance. Fire throwers came up next. They actually set themselves on fire as they dance around. The fire would move from their left hand to their right leg. They danced and juggles as they controlled the flame. Animals came next going tricks they jumped in front of another making it seem that the line never ended. Lions jumped through hoops nine feet in the air. The elephants walked down the street proudly as men and women danced on them. The last thing was in the show was women on top of men on top of horses walking down the streets. If one let go they all would fall. While they hold on Monkeys climbed all over them throwing beaded necklaces, bracelets and confetti. The performances was exquisite. Te boys walk through the crowd still eating their ice cream Minato stops as he spots a pink haired women in the crowd. No one in their village had pink her because they know the stories of Sakura. Minato throws his chocolate ice cream cone at her head. It sticks in to her hair before falling off.

"Who did that!" She screamed as she spun around It was definitely Sakura.

"What the hell are you going here!?"Minato shouted . The groups fun has been spoiled by her pretense.

"I came to see the village like everyone else."

"You dare come to our village!"Itachi shouted at her in raged.

"After what you did!"Sora shouted next. Minato run towards her and kicks her. She fall to the ground

"I thought I made my self clear the day that we meet. You were to keep away from our Dad! And what do you do!Yo kiss him in front of us and our mother!"

"What!!!!!"We had attracted a crowd. "What did she do?!" One of the villagers said in rage. Minato turned to his brothers.

"Okay follow my lead."Minato burst in to tear. He turned to the villager " She kissed our Daddy killed him and made Mommy cry!"

"She said if we told any one she would beat us!" Leon said

"She beat tortured us!" Saratobi said trying to look horrified

"She starved us!" Itachi jumped in.

" She made bulls chase us. It was sooooooo scary!" Hatori said.

"She ATE my pet turtle Mr. Wikames!" Sora said falling to his knees "MR. Wikames! Forgive me!"he scream at the sky. "and then she ATE my ice cream".

"You are merciless. Even to turtles!" The crowd charged at Sakura. Sakura ran out of the street as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her. The angry mob chased after her with forks,knifes and spoons.

"You didn't have a pet turtle" Hatori said.

"Yeah but they don't know that."

"Hello boys!" a familiar sinister voice says from behind them. They turn to see a figure standing behind them. The figure was covered by the shadows of the trees. He stepped out of the shadows. It was the same man that was in the mirror. The mans cold eyes keeps them in place. "a wonderful performances. I need you boys to come with me"

"N-N-No" Minato mutters.

"Oh you don't have a choice. He reaches out to them. His hands lands of Saratobi's and Itachi's shoulder

"let go off them" Leon said

"you six are coming with me. I need bait for your MOMMY" he hissed. His body sprouted out more hands. The hands grabbed on to the remaining four children. The man dropped a smoke bomb. The smoke was a sleeping smoke bomb. The boys let out a scream loud enough for the whole village to hear before passing out.

"That should bring Naruto and Sasuke to me." He laughed

"who are you" Minato asked being the only one still awake but barely.

"I am Orochimaru"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own naruto**

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto's POV**

I hears my sons screaming. Sasuke hears them too. We run towards the direction of the screams. It's at the edge of the village near the woods. A can already see a barrier in front of us. We pass through it. The woods are surrounded by enemy ninjas. They are following us. We come to ac small clearing. There stood a man we know. There stood Orochimaru.

"How is it that your a live?" Sasuke shouts at him.

"It was a close call but I'm guessing you don't want to know. You want to know if these" he pointed at the tree next to him. My sons were tied up to the tree. They were being guarded by eight ninjas. Three had knife at my sons throats. "are alright"

"What do you want?!"

"I want what you stole from me Naruto! In return I'll give you your brats back"he sneered.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"You never tolled him? This works to my advantage!"

"Tolled me what?" Sasuke turns to look at me. I can't look him in the eye. Not right now "Naruto?"

"Allow me then!"

"Shut your mouth!"I scream at him

"I'm not the one who turned you into a girl"

"Shut Up!!" I charge. I try to punch him in the stomach but he grabs my hands. He punches me in the stomach. He plants something on my stomach. He twist my hands behind my back. I 'm facing Sasuke. I try to pull away from him. As soon as I move electricity shots through my body.

"Naruto did that. Oh and Naruto I wouldn't move if I was you. Every time you move electricity will be shot through your body."

"Naruto you did that?"Sasuke stares at me in shock. He stands there hurt.

"It was the only way!"

"What were you trying to do?!"

"I was trying to get the poisonous chakra out of your body!" I cry out

"She did save you. She's quite cleaver. She figured out that she could trade the chemicals doing a special jutsu. We put the chakra as a liquid so it was possible. She made a chemical using her chakra and the chemical she fond in the lab. She didn't know what they would do but drank it. He turned into a girl. She used the jutsu to trade . She is alive because the kyuubi helped her seal the chakra away. Occasionally it comes out. She took most of it away but some is still in you asleep. The poisonous chakra would have driving you made and become a cannibal. You would have gone on a rampage. Destroying anything and everything in your way. This was the second time we tested it on you. You killed four innocent people who where in the wrong place at the wrong sealed up all your memories after I took you. She even made it out so he was a girl during the day. We had used all of our experimental chakra on you Sasuke. She fond our recipe for the chakra and destroyed it. She destroyed all o f my research!"his grip on my hands tighter as he shook me. " Some of the chakra went into your kids but it's too small. Even the amount in you is too small. Naruto is going to give it to me. I know that she memorized the recipes. All the ones she burned. Don't you Naruto. You have them in your pretty little head" He patted my head. Sasuke moved towards us. Orochimaru's men grabbed on to Sasuke's arms keeping him out of his way.

"Let go of our parents let go!"Sora shouted at Orochimaru. All six have woken up.

"Leave our parents alone!Saratobi shouts fearless.

"No" I say "Kids Stay quiet everything will be fine" I try to smile to reassure them. They stay quite but have worried look on their faces. "Don't worry" I smile.

"I wouldn't smile about that. You don't know hat I will do. I might keep you" He brings me closer to him. He licks my neck. Sasuke becomes furies. He struggled against their grip.

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" Sasuke manages to get one hand free. A ball of chakra forms in his left hand. He tries to do chidori. He throws it at Orochimaru. It barely misses him. They grab his arm again. "Don't you lay a finger on my wife. If so much as lay a finger on her I'm going to kill you!"Sasuke has his sharigan activated. "Naruto!"I punch Orochimaru in the face using my elbow. Electricity runs through my body I try to ignore lets go of me. I try to run to my kids but he grabs me and throws me to the ground. The electricity has damaged every part of my body. The pain has become unbearable.

"I'm just going to look in your mind" He says as he stretches his hand to my forehead. I can't let him have it. I do the only jutsu I can to prevent him from getting it.

"Mind-Lock no Jutsu!"

**Sasuke's POV**

Orochimaru's hand goes into Naruto's head. His smile fall off his face. He begins to get angry and panic.

"No! NO!"He pulls out his hand from Naruto's head. " The little bitch erased her mind completely!She's use less!" I sense a crowd of demon are coming this way quickly. They are seconds away. "Retreat!" The enemy let go of my arms and disappear. They leave my children tried up to the tree. Orochimaru is still standing there. " I'll be back for that recipe!"

"Dad untie us!"My children cry out. I run to them I pull a kunai to cut the rope. They run towards their mother. Naruto collapsed on the ground. They shake her body trying to wake her up.

"Dad what did he do to her?" Saratobi asked crying

"Your mom did it to protect. Every one from a very bad situation".

"Then why can't we wake her up?" Itachi asked

"She's hurt"The crowd of people show up into the clearing.

"What happened?"

"The village was breached by Orochimaru. He was after Naruto. Naruto didn't give him what he wanted. I don't know what she did. Get her to the hospital." Mimi and Rachel ran from the crowd towards us. They picked up Naruto and cared her on Rachel's back. Tsunade out of the crowd and ran towards me.

"Sasuke I'll have a look at her" She took off with Mimi and Rachel. Akira, Allen, Miroku, Riku, and Shikaku come out of nowhere "Search the village! I don't want another enemy ninja in this village. Find Orochimaru!" I walk closer to them until they are two feet away. " Tell all of our ninjas that to count the villagers. Keep an eye out for spies"

"Sasuke with Naruto in this condition you are now Hokage for the time being"Akira says

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru!" I scream at the crowd. The crowd responded with cheering. My children stood next to me. We walked through the crowd towards the hospital. The party has been stopped. The villager from Kohana left the demon village. I snap my finger and the whole connecting us to kohana is closed. The sun is setting I wait for the sun to set in the town square. The villager are panicking right.

"Everyone Calm Down!Naruto will be fine. Don't doubt her. She has never let you down and she's not going to start now. She loves this village and everyone in it!" The crowd cheered. The sun's rays disappeared. My body glowed as I transformed into a girl. My hair became long and straight. I grew breasts and lost other parts. My body become slim and lean.

"Mom is dad going to be alright?" Minato asked

"Let's go see how he's going"

"Mommy can you carry me. I'm tired" Leon said stretching out to me. I pick him up and walk towards the hospital. Sora reaches up and grabs my hand..

" Don't worry daddy will be alright"I tell them we reach the hospital with in minutes. The staff is running around in a hurry. The nurses are busy with phone calls. One of the nurses notice us

"Sasuke!" Everyone stops what they are doing. They avoid eye contact. I walk up to the secretary.

" In which room is Naruto in"

" He is still in the operating room. We don't know his condition. I'm sorry"

"Well wait outside the operating room."

"We have a room ready for when he gets out. Yo can wait in there." The nurse looked down at my kids The poor little things. Do you want me send up some food for them.?"

"Yes please..What room is it?"

"It's on the fourth floor the door on the right. That's the only room up there."

"Thank you" We made our way to the elevators and to the fourth floor. The women was right. The whole fourth floor was basically one room. Their was one to the right and the other was a janitor closet. Hatori goes ahead and open the door. We step in side. To the left was a large bed, chairs and the doors to a balcony. To the right was a a couch a few chairs surrounding a coffee table their was book selfs on both side of the wall.

"Kids go on the couch..and lay down"

"Okay"I put Leon down . They sit down on the couch. They fall asleep with in minutes.

"Mom is dad going to be alright?" Minato asks

"Yeah she'll be alright"

" after this can we do a family activity?"Itachi yawns

"Yeah we'll do something together after dad is out of the hospital anything you guys want okay?'

"That sound like a fun day" Minato yawned

"Go to sleep kiddo"Minato falls asleep along with his brothers. I start to think about all the times Naruto wouldn't tell me what happened

**Flashback X Flashback**

"Sasuke are you okay?" I hear a girls voice. I open my eyes and see a blond girl looking down at me.

"Sasuke you finally woke up. You've been out for days" The hugs me. I get a bloody nose. Her breasts were being pushed against me. "You got a bloody nose" she laughed. She wiped my bloody nose.

"Do I know you"

"Oh right I have to explain before you freak out at sunset" She looked straight at me" Sasuke it's me Naruto."

"What?!?! Naruto your- your s gi-gir-girl!"

"Yeah I turn into a girl during the day. You change too"I look down at my body. I'm still a boy.

"Naruto I'm still a boy"

You change during the night,but don't worry you'll change back as soon as the sun's rays touch your body"She started to blush a deep red. "You looked really cute as a girl"

"Where are we" I said trying to change the subject

" We are in a hotel room."

"What happened?"

"Orochimaru put something in your that changed you in to a girl. Bottom line I took half of the curse. I'm a girl during the day and your are a girl at night."

"I can't remember anything after being taken"

"I didn't know about that . That's strange."

"where Mitzuki"

"She's in the other room" Naruto look away from my face. She is still wearing that orange jumpsuit. It looks baggy on her now then ever. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

" Do you still like me now that I' a girl?"

"That depends. Do you still like me as a girl?"

"Yes"

"Yeah Naruto I still like you"She turns to face me. She kisses me. I hold her as we kiss.

**Flashback X Flashback**

That was our first kiss too. I guess I should thank him instead of be angry. He saved me from madness. I would have gone into depression if I know I killed four people. Instead of being mad at him I 'm worried sick. I'm going to kill him tomorrow. The door burst open. Nurses and doctors are carrying Naruto in on a stretcher. Tsunade walks in after them.

"Well is he going to be alright?" I ask Tsunade

"He's body will recover. It's stable but his mind is......We don't know" The doctors put Naruto in the bed.

"Does he have brain damage? A tumor? Brain dead?'

"No there's nothing like that!....But we don't know if he'll ever wake up or if he 's traumatized or if he lost his memories or worse. We are going to see when and if he wakes up"The nurses and doctors leave the room and shut the door behind them.

"Thank you Tsunade" Tsunade gives me a hug. My body finally collapses. I let the tear that I have been holding back go.

"Tsunade what am I going to do. What am I going to do if Naruto doesn't wake up!" I cry out.

"You have been putting up an act for everyone. Your the one that should be crying"She let's me cry until I'm okay.

"Feel better?"I nod. " I'll see you tomorrow. I'm staying in a hotel room one block a way okay?"

"Thanks again Tsunade"

"Sasuke I am here for you too remember that"She leave the room. I walk over to Naruto's side. I sit in one of the chairs. I grab his hand.

"Naruto please wake up soon. Don't leave me alone. Don't leave your children and the village. Don't leave us alone. I need you by my side. I don't mind that you lied to me. I know it was for my on good. Please wake up soon." I fall asleep in minutes.

**XxXxXxXxXxThe next Morning:****XxXxXxXx **

The sun in my eyes wakes me up. I rub my eyes and see Naruto still asleep. He transformed in to a girl already.

"Naruto? Can you hear me" Naruto moves a bit. "Naruto?" Naruto opens her bright blue crystal eyes. She stares at me. I hug her " Naruto I was so worried!" Are you okay?"

"What all the noise?"Leon moans

"Mom's awake?" Saratobi says. They all rush over and give her a hug

"Can I ask a question?" She asks

"Yeah!" Minato answered.

"Are you guys my family?"

"........Of course we are Naruto."I say a bit confused.

"Who are you?"

"What? Naruto I'm your husband. These are your children"

"Who am I?...Am I Naruto?Is that my name?"

**Author's note**: Sorry i have been away sooooo long. i need your help can any one tell me what is Lemon or Yuri is? I've been trying to figure that out for the last 2 freakin months and i still don't know what it means. Sorry for the spelling on the chapters and that they aren't that long but please some one tell me what lemon or Yuri is!!1 Thank you for reading. My spelling is really bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have decided to update at the end of every two weeks to check the story and spelling. That will go for all my stories. The next few chapters are the reason why I made the story rated M. Thank you all Special thanks to michel asyki akatsuki schizo for answering my I Don't Own Naruto  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Dad!" Leon shouted at me as I paced back and forth. We are all freaking out. Naruto had just woken up and she can't remember anything.

"Naruto are you sure you can't remember anything"

"Yes I pretty sure."

"You don't even remember me?" Sora asked making chibi eyes. He stares a his mother for a minute.

"You are so.....CUTE!" Naruto captures Sora in an unbreakable torture hug. Sora claws at his mom's grip. She doesn't seem to notice it. "Soooooo Cute!"

"Okay Naruto"I try to pull her arms off Sora but she has him in an iron grip "I think you have proven your point. He's cute. Also you are going to turn into a boy at night"I mange to shock her for a minute long enough for me to pull Sora free. Naruto's body started to glow. The light intensified. My eyes burned as the light continued to grow brighter. The light felt warm and calming like when Naruto's presence first enters a room. The glow faded within seconds.

"What's that?"Saratobi pointed at Naruto's neck. On her neck was a black lace chocker. It wasn't there before. In the middle of it was a golden locket. There was no design on it. It was just a golden circle. It didn't even look like a locket. It looked like it couldn't be open. Normally a locket would have a line on the side meaning that it could be open but this one just looked whole.

"Kids. Do you remember any jutsu your mother made?"

"um...Yeah!" They yelled in excitement "She did this one jutsu a second before Oromachi put his hand in her head"

"Pervert!" Hatori mumbled.

"What was it?"

"Mind-Lock no Jutsu"Leon said

"I was afraid of that" I mumble in depression. "Naruto you knew that jutsu was risky" I said to myself. "but you did it any way" I look down at my sons. " Get Lady Tsunade. Tell everyone you meet on your way there the news. We can't keep it a secret might as well tell them now." They ran out the door. I look out side to the village. The sun has risen. Soon everyone will know. It will spreed like wild fire to every place we have been to. I can already hear the village starting to panic. I turn to Naruto. She is sitting there playing with her chocker. She smiles like a little kid

"Sasu can I go outside?".she giggles.

"I don't think now is the best time"

"Please Sasu?" She says trying to look cute........and she's winning. It doesn't help that the sun is reflecting in her eyes. Making them sparkle. I haven't noticed that her eyes could sparkle like that. A breeze find its way into the room. The wind plays with Naruto's hair giving it the effect that its floating. The white dress she is wearing is simple but enough to complete the way she looks. It hags loosely on her tan flawless skin. She is truly an angle on earth. Right now her beauty is so stunning that I'm speechless. I can't deny her something when she looks like this.

"Fine"I say giving in to her demand "but you have to stay by my side at all times"

"Deal" She giggles. Her laugh is a siren's song. She jumps out of the bed. She run through the room. I never thought that I could loose Naruto. The body is still her but not her mind. It's not th same. I took Naruto for granted. I have to get Naruto's memory back. Naruto just barely escaped him. Orochimaru is still after her. Once he figures out how to reverse the jutsu he will be back. I don't think the next time Naruto will escape not in this condition.

"Sasu what do you think?" Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I look up at her. She still wore the hospital dress but she wore a black belt around her hips. She had fond black boot that does up to her knees. She wore fingerless black gloves. The last thing was a short sleeved black jacket ( I like black....a lot) Naruto twirled around for me to see. Now only did she look cute but also tough. Now I 'm worried.

"Remember that I'm still your husband okay? If any one tries anything either punch them or run away"

"Don't worry!" She laughed. She walked closer to me until we were inches apart. Her hands rapped around my head and gently pushed me down towards her. Her hands played in my hair. My hands automatically rap around her waist. "Even if I lost my memory I know when someone says the truth. In my heart I know. I'll be faithful to you." she whispers in my ear. I pull back to look at her. She pulls me down to her again. She gently kisses me.

**Naruto's POV**

I gently kiss Sasuke. I can feel his body stiffen then relax. He pulls me closer to him. He kisses me harder. His tongue enters my mouth. It explores me. It look in every nuck and cranny. I'm paralyzed by his reaction. I pulls away for a breath of air. But he doesn't stop. He drags his tongue to my neck. He pushes me to the wall. Where there is no escape from him "Sasuke"it comes out as a moan. He pulls my jacket exposing my shoulders. He lets out a low moan. He moves his left hand to my thigh as he right is still rapped around my waist. He stop to get a breath of air. He looks down on me. His eyes are filled with an emotion that I can't remember.

"Sasuke is it true?!" A blond women bursts into the room. All three of our faces go a deep red

"Tsunade?!" The women walks over and pulls Sasuke away by the ear. "What do you think your doing?" she glared at him.

"she's my wife!"

"She lost her memory! IDIOT!" Tsunade punches Sasuke through the wall and out of the building.

"Sasuke?" I turn to her " is he going to be alright" I ask panicking.

"He'll be alright but are you?"

"I'm fine"

"The whole village is worried about you. Lets go tell them your okay"

"Sounds like fun!" I follow Tsunade out of the hospital only to be greeted by a mob. The whole village looked to be there. They all had worried expressions of their faces.

"She is all right! She just lost her memory!" Tsunade shouts at the crowd. They lets out a sigh of relief.

"Mommy!" a little boy shouts from the crowd. They were the same little boys that were with me earlier. I can't remember their names. I can't remember my children s own names. I don't respond to their call. " Oh yeah" The smaller one says " I forgot" We look at them sadly. Now I feel sad.

"We got to get her to remember!" One of the men in the crowd shouted at the rest. " To the ramen stand!"the crowd grabs me and we head for the ramen stand. They carry me above their heads as they run to the ramen stand.

" Kenchi! One bowl of beef ramen on the double!" They set me down in front of a big bowl of ramen. I look around . They all had smiles on their faces.

"Well if this is going to help me remember" I mumble to myself. I pick up the chopstick and pick up the ramen.

"Well?!"

"It's delicious!" I scarf down the rest of the bowl.

"You remember anything" Tsunade asks.

"Nope not a thing" Their heads bow in shame.

"To the top of the tower!" They pick me up and carry me of again.

"Wait I want more ramen!" They couldn't hear me due to the fact that they were chanting.

"To the tower, To the Tower, To the tower To the tower before we run into Howered" We arrive at the top of the tower. The view from it was amazing. The sun was high in the sky, The village rested by a forest. That forest protected the village. In the forest had a small clearing where a single tree stood. The village was large. I could even see some animal stables. One animal came out of it it was a bull. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Well anything?"

"I remembered that I'm scared of bulls"

"Us too" The boys said in unison.

"Well that's a start." Tsunade says

" To the pudding shop!" they carry me off to the pudding shop. When we arrive they served me a cup of pudding the size of a cat!

"Why did we come here?"

"Oh I wanted some pudding" One of my children says " Also this is were mom and dad spent their anniversary last year. Mom wanted swim in pudding"

" Wait! What?!"

"We need a bathtub full of pudding!" One of them shouts at the clerk. The clerks scramble to fill up a bath tub full of pudding.

"Wait! I don't want to swim in pudding!" No one pays any attention to me. I slowly make my way to the exit. I run as fat as my legs would allow me. I end up at the tallest building in the village. I enter it. It is very luxurious inside. The people living here must be important. I go up the elevator to the top floor. The door open up to a hallway. There are pictures on the wall. Each has one of my child in it. One looks to a family portrait that was done outside. The painting was painted with them under an apple tree. All the children had an apple in their hands. The children sat around their parents. Sasuke was sleeping on a blond womens lap and had a half eaten apple in his hand. The blond women stared down at her children and Sasuke.

Sasuke appears out of no where." That painting was made just a few months ago" He says sadly.

"Whose in the painting with you and the children?"

"You... That woman is you" I stare at him and turn to the portrait.

"That's me?"

"Yup"

"Sasuke I want my memory back" I started to cry. "I can't remember my own children. Any one in the village. They are so nice! They even filled a tub of pudding for me!"

"What flavor?"

"I don't know" I stop crying to answer his question

"you think it was chocolate?"

"That sound good"

"You think they have sprinkles?"

"I'm trying to cry here but you keep detracting me with your random questions"

"That how I always get you to stop crying. I make you think about something else" I smiled

"That's not a bad strategy." He kisses me with out warning. He pulls me to one of the door and opens it. He locks it behind us. The room was an adults bedroom.

"This is our room" he whispers. He kisses me again. He pulls off my jacket and pins me to the wall. He takes off his shirt right in front of me. His ivory skin was flawless. There was no scar on him or birth marks. I touched his chest. It was warm and soft. My eyes scanned his whole torso. He was more muscular then he looked. My eyes wondered to his crotch. I snap my eyes away as quickly as possible. I laughs as my face turns red. He noticed were my eyes were going. He picks me up and carries me to the bed.

"Naruto. I'm going to make you remember." he growls I pull off my boot and gloves. He pushes me onto my back. Kisses me gently then it slowly starts to become more urgent and demanding. His hands goes up and down my waist. His mouth moves down to my neck , then shoulders, then chest. I moan at every movement he makes. "Naruto. I promise you that I'm going to get your memory back just wait."

"Take your time" I groan as his grip tightens on my waist.

**LATER THAT DAY:**

I wake up a few hours later. I wake up in Sasuke's arms. I get up and put my clothes on and stare down at Sasuke. I want to explore the village a bit. I don't want to disturb him. He looks peaceful and younger when he's asleep. I unlock the the door and quietly close it behind me. I make my way to the elevator and head down to the button floor. I run out of the building. There's one place where I might get my memory back. In the portrait there was an apple tree. It must have a special meaning to me to chose that spot. I need to find it. I head towards the forest avoiding the village streets. Hopefully I know where I 'm going. I run straight into the forest. On top of the tower I could see a clearing in the forest. Maybe that the apple tree. I run and run deeper into the forest. I finally come to the clearing. It looked exactly like in the the painting. I walk over to it . I stand under the tree. A hand lands on my shoulder.

"Hello I'm Orochimaru" the man says. He wore weird make up and had eyes of a snake. He had a brown mustache that curled at the end. " you want a ride on my big bird" he says pointing to a brown bird the size of a food stand.

"How long has that been their?"

"This whole time. The ride is free and I'll even throw in an over sized lolly pop."

"Lolly Pop!"I grab the lolly from his hand as he helps me on the bird. He steps on and a man with silver hair wearing glasses. " When did he get here?"

"He's been here this whole time" Orochimaru says "You just didn't notice him" The bird starts to flap it wing. He slowly rose into the air. We passed he edge of the forest and over the village.

"Naruto!"I heard the village calling

"Please stay within the village's limit."

"No can do. I don't plan on taking you back."

"What?!" I turn to see the village as we passed above it. " SASUKE HELP ME!" I shouted. Sasuke looked up and saw me.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stares up as we disappear from his sight.

"SASUKE! SASU-" I fell a sharp pain on my neck. I turn to see the man with the glasses had hit me in one of my nerves. My body can't support its self anymore. Everything goes black.

**Author's Note: How was this one. I tolled you it would be worthy of the rating. I changed the rating back and forth because I couldn't decide if I would but a scene like this in there. I was thinking of adding a rape scene O_O. Rape scene realllllllllllllllllly creep me out XO! OMG I'm getting goose bumps!Okay never mind about the rape scene. Uh more goose bumps! I think I'll make it—Wait I'm not going to tell. There are only a few chapters left until the end of the story. Wait for it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**There are only like two or three more chapters left until the story is over. I going to keep adding twists until the very end.Warning!!! This one is going to be a little confusing but just go with it!I don't own Naruto! But I wish I did. That would be awesome. On with the story! REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**Chapter 10**

**In Orochimaru's hideout: Naruto's POV**

I wake up with a headache. I look around the stone room. A figure is standing behind a desk full of papers. My eyes focus on him. The man had white or gray hair and glasses. He finally looked up at me acknowledging me. He grinned at me. I feel cold. I look down at my body. My clothes have been shredded. My face grows hot. His grin had become bigger. I charge at him and punch him in the face.

"You pervert! What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing ...yet" he says a he tries to get to his feet I kick him in the head. He falls back onto the ground. " Would you stop doing that?"

"Will you let me go?"

"No!"

"Then NO!" I kick him in the head again. Again he falls to the ground " Are you a wimp?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ooookaaay. What ever makes you feel better" I say sarcastically. " What am I doing here?"

"Experiment"

"Why?"

"Because we need to-"

"Because why?!"

"Because we need-"

"Because why?!"

" Because-"

"Because **WHY**!!"

"**SHUT UP** **AND LET ME FINISH THE FUNKING SENTENCE!"**He screamed at me with full force and all his anger. I stare at him not knowing what to do.

"Well you don't have to YELL!" I screamed back at him. He screamed back at me until it became a scream fight.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I WIN"** he shouted.

"**CHEATER!" **I screamed at him.

"How could I have cheated!"

"I don't know!!....But you did!"

"Did not!"

" Did too!" We stared at each other for a few minutes until we both gave up. "Can I go outside. I want to see the sky!" I grumbled at him.

"Fine!" he grumbled back. He got up and pulled me by the room through the rock halls. The halls we made out of rock that were lighted by candles. The only thing else was iron door at every corner. I had lost track on how many times we turned. The man was stiff and full of anger.

"What's your name?" He doesn't respond. I look down at the floor as rat scurry on by.

"My name is Kabuto" he says quietly.

"Nice to meet you" I say quietly. " Can you let go? Your hurting my arm"

"Sorry" He let's go but doesn't stop "Do you know why your here?"

"No"

"Good......it's best if you don't know" We come to a hatch. Kabuto opens it and pushes the hatch outward. I can feel a small breeze touch my skin.

"How long has it been sense you took me away?"

"Three or four days"You won't let me go?"

"No"

"What about my husband?"

"We don't care about Sasuke right now. We're after you. We're going to go pay him a visit after we are done with you"

"Why do you do this?"

" I obey my masters orders."

"But are you happy"

"No"

"Why don't you help me escape? I can give you a better life. An honest one in the demon village"

"I'm a S-class ninja"

"In the demon village you are free of that. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty and your are part of the village. You could help people, have a family, have friends." I stare at him. He looks deep into the the forest. He seems lost in his own thought. "At least think about it? I'm going to look around" I move to towards the forest. I can hear water running and crashing on rocks. I speed up my pace. I can see the water falling. It was a waterfall. Two large statues stood across from each other The waterfall was huge. It made an entire lake. I have an odd feeling about this place. Like I have been here before. I walk closer to the statue as I stared in amazement at how large the are. Something flash before me. A younger version of Sasuke standing on the statue looking down at me with his sharigan activated. In the split second that it appeared it disappeared. I stare at the spot I thought Sasuke stood. He wasn't there.

"I think I have been here before" I mumble to myself.

"Naruto!" Kabuto yelled from behind me. I turn to him. He pulled me away from the waterfall and the statues and drags me back to the forest. He shoves me back down into the rocky halls. He closes the hatch behind us. Sealing me off from the skies and the waterfall

**One month later In the demon Village: Sasuke's POV.**

"Any news?" I ask Allen/

"No sign of her"

"She has been gone for almost a month!How can just she disappear?" I shout out.

"We have informed everywhere we have been that she was kidnapped. Everyone is helping trying to find her. What we need is a hint on where she would be" Miroku said I sit down and sigh as I try to think of something to do.

"Orochimaru has hideouts everywhere!" I shout.

"Dad calm down." Minato said quietly "We'll find her soon........ but we need a lead"

"Mom has the Kyuubi inside her. She won't be harmed" Itachi said confidently.

"But she lost her memory. She can't remember how to be a ninja" I said. Nobody answered the room get quiet. I hawk flies outside the window and lands on the window sill. It had a message tied to his leg. It was a map to Naruto's current location.

"I know where Naruto is! We are moving out! Bring all the demon ninjas we might need them. Kids stay here! Miroku1 Allen! We are going on a rescue mission!"

**Two weeks earlier: Naruto's POV**

" Orochimaru!" I shout at the man standing behind a table of test tubes,papers and acids." Orochimaru!.... Orochimaru!"

"WHAT?! What do you want. You money? Food? Toys? A slave? A puppy?Can't you see I'm working?!"

"I just wanted to tell you something!"I pouted.

"What is it?"

"Hi!" I said. I ran off. As I ran I could hear him cursing at me loudly. I looked back to see if he was fallowing me. I slam into someone. Only one other person could just walk around here.

"What did you do!" Kabuto shouted at me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Kabuto! Put me down! This is very uncomfortable!"

"I'll let you down when you learn to behave!"

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Well you act like one!"

"Shut up!.......Stupidbuttuglysaywhat"I murmured

"What?"

"I knew it!" I laughed as he got angrier and angrier. We reached Kabuto's lab. He set me down on the couch before returning to his work. "Can I go outside? Please?!"

"No you might-"

"Try to escape." I finished for him " I'm your friend and have been kidnapped. I don't even know where I am. Of course I'll try to escape but I know if I disappear you will be punished. So I'll have to take you with me. You have thought about it haven't you?"

"Yes I have but I still don't like the idea."

"Come on! I don't want to be experimented on. You won't even tell why you want me for!.......Please can I go outside?!"

"Fine but only for an hour"

"Thank you! Your my best friend ever." I rush to the door and trip over the foot stool. He laughed at that. I had never heard Kabuto laugh before. I smiled up at him. I'm making progress with him.

"You are never boring" he laughed helping me up. He guided me back to the hatch leading to the outside world. The bracelet on our right arm activates. I'm not able to go more than twenty feet away from Kabuto otherwise I get a painful shock through out my body that could paralyze my body. I walk towards the closest tree. Kabuto follows and leans on the tree as I circle it. I jump onto the lowest branch and start to climb without having Kabuto notice. I can hear him talking. I stop and sit on the branch trying to hear what he said

"....What do you think?"

"What?!" I shouted down. His head shouts up. His eyes widen as he stares up at me.

"When did you get up there?!"

" When you started talking!"

"I need to tell you something important!Get down here!" I jump from branch to branch to get back to the ground. I land right next to him.

"Okay what?" I smiled up at him

"That...That...That we are having ramen for lunch" My eyes lit up at the thought of eating ramen.

"Let's go!" I pulled him by the arm back to the hide out. "Come on! The ramen will get cold!Think of the ramen Kabuto!Move faster! Come on! Kabuto!" I pulled him as fast as I could. I pulled him into the kitchen. I fond ramen in one of the cupboards. I put some hot water in the kettle and on the stove. I pull the top off the ramen off and waited for the water to heat up. Finally the water comes to a boil and I pour it into the cup. Now it is time to wait again. Three painful agonizing minutes later the ramen is ready to eat.

"Naruto Orochimaru to see you" one of the helper of Orochimaru said as he walked in.

"Now?"

"Now"

"Awwwwwww! But my ramen!"

"Leave it"

"Awwwwwww!!" I put it down on the table. I stared at it as I leave the room. I look at Kabuto's face. I is full of pain and gloom. I smiled at him to assure him that everything will be fine but that only makes it worse. I follow the man. We enter a part of the hide out that I was forbidden to enter. We stop a a door. He jesters for me to go in. I enter the room and close the door behind me. I look around the room. It was a bedroom. I begin to get uneasy about this. Memories of Sasuke come flooding back from before I was kidnapped. I began to get scared. I saw Orochimaru in the corner. Orochimaru is staring at me from a corner. He walks closer to me.

"You asked for me sir?"

"Yes I did" He was only a few feet away now. I back up as much as I could. He comes closer. He grabs my hair and gently pulls me to him. My body shivers at his touch. He's scaring me. He gets closer still. He pulls my chin up to look at him. He kisses me roughly. I try to push him away but he grabs my arms. He holds my hands together by one of his hands as his other hand pulls a kunai from his weapons pouch. He point the kunai as my throat. Slowly he moves it down to my chest. Quickly he shredded my clothes. Tears start to spring out of my eyes. I kick him away. I pound on the locked door.

"Kabuto!Help me! Please!Kabuto!Please! Some one! Help me!" I turn to Orochimaru and watch as he gets to his feet " If you so much as touch me I swear that I'm going to kill you! And if not me!I'm sure Sasuke will!"

"I'll deal with it later." He pulls me away from the door and to the bed. He throws me on to the bed. I try to crawl away from him. He pulls me back by my foot. I try to kick my way free. He grabs my other foot and pulls me closer to him.

"Please don't!Please don't!" I see him grin an evil grin. I thrash as much as I could trying to get free of his grip. I claw at his face and eyes. Two hands came out of his back and grab my arms.

"Just lay back and enjoy it!" he hissed at me. I flip my head to the side.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" I cried out slowly." I said before being covered into darkness.

**Authors Note: How did you like this chapter? Tell me! I'm egger to know what you think. Please don't get mad. I was forced into writing that scene. But if you don't like the rape don't worry. All will become clear soon in the next chapters. And if you like the rape! You are insane,creep and a weirdo and needs to see a doctor and you will be disappointed. Wait for the next chapter!Coming soon!sorry for misspelled word!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here is the next chapter in the story. Please review the story!I only have one or two more chapters for you! Here is the next one in the story! I lied about waiting two weeks! I couldn't wait to make the chapter. The ideas wouldn't leave me alone!I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 11**

**Orochimaru's Hide out:Kabuto's POV**

All I can do is run from her scream. That does me little good. Her screams seem to follow every where I go. They echo through out the halls. I can hear her calling my name. Calling for help. Everyone here can hear her but we can't do anything. Tears blur my vision as I run. I pass a a woman standing in the hall not moving a muscle. Her face was blank except for one emotion. Fear. She was Orochimaru's last victim before Naruto. I keep on running until I hit a fork in the road. I notice that the screaming has stopped. I turn around. I body shakes at the idea of going back. I force it to move towards the room. I run as fast as I can. A shiver goes down my spine. I slowed down as a figure walked towards me. It was Orochimaru with a big grin of his face.

"She will never be the same ever again" he said as he passed me. I waited until I couldn't hear his foot step any more. I run towards the room. I burst through it. The room smelled terribly of........I saw Naruto's limp body on the bed. She was naked. Her eyes were open and full of tears but they were empty. She didn't move an inch even as I ran towards her. I picked her up but she felt like a lifeless body in my arms.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"Did he do it?" She asked

"I think so"She started to cry.

"What am I going to do? What if Sasuke finds out? I was unfaithful to him!"I held her until she fell asleep in my arms.

"I'm sorry I was a coward. I should have gotten you out sooner." I run to my room with her in my arms. I lay her down on the bed and put clothes on her. I sit down in one of the chairs and wait for her to wake up

**Twelve days later Kabuto's POV**

"Kabuto?" My eyes shot open by the sound of Naruto's voice. Her eyes were red and tired. She didn't smile at me. She looked completely broken. "I can't feel anything"

"You have been asleep for a twelve days"

"I can't feel anything"

"Your probably still in shock."I say. I look at her bones. They were sticking out. "I'll you some ramen to eat." I hurry to the kitchen and make the ramen. I hurry back to the room. She hadn't moved a muscle. "Here" I hand her the ramen. She eats it quietly. " How about we go outside? That might make you feel better." She doesn't respond. She finishes and stands up. She follows me to the hatch. Her mood lightens up a bit a soon as she's outside,but she show no emotions still.

"What am I going to do if Sasuke finds out?"

"Do you want him to find out?"

"I don't know"

" We'll go back and I'll give you a examination and make sure your okay" She stands in the middle of the forest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks at peace....for now. She opens her eyes and turns around going back into the hid out

"Kabuto. We are going to escape this place. Soon" She whispered. She walked in front of me then stopped. She turned to the wall and started to shiver. Two guys walked passed us. They were laughing. They weren't threatening at all. Naruto had been afraid of them. She walked closely behind me clinging to my shirt. Making sure she is touching a part of me. She stopped when ever a male human passed by us. I stopped and pushed he to the wall with my back. She would be between the wall and me. Then we would continue to the room. Once safe in the room she talked.

"I'm afraid of men?"

"It appears so"

"Am I afraid of Sasuke?"

"I don't know but lets have that examination on you. I want to make sure nothing is wrong with your body."

**XXXXX Two hours later XXXX**

"Come on! Why is it taking so long?" Naruto whined

"You were never a patient person."

"So sue me!" She barked at me. I wait for the computer to print out the results. The computer finally prints out the results

"Okay here are the results. No broken bones. Noe internal injuries. No diseases. No viruses....." I clean my glasses to make sure I'm reading the results correctly. "Naruto you are ….."

"What? Am what?"

"..............."

"Please Kabuto I can take it!"

".............."

"Just tell me in my ear. If you don't want to say it out loud!" she orders

"Sit down then." I jester a chair next to me. I whisper the news in to her ear. Her eyes widen before she collapses.

"His?"

"probably"

"Oh My God!" She yelled in terror. "What am I going to do!?"

"Can it be Sasuke's"

"Yes "

"Then there is the possibility"

"I don't know what I'm going to do"

"We are getting out of this place in a few days. Just hang in there a little while longer"

"No! I want to get out today!"

"I need time to figure out how to get the bracelet off. If he finds out we both will die"

"Contact Sasuke tomorrow and send him direction here"

"I can use a summoner hawk"

"Good. You start on that while I try to figure out on how to get these off"

"Done the map is ready"

"That was fast"

"It was easy. Lets work on these bracelets"I tinker with it until two hours later I finally get the bracelets to break.

"We are ready for tomorrow?"

"I'll send the hawk an hour before we try to escape. Go to sleep Naruto. You'll need it"

**The next day: Kabuto's POV**

"Naruto are you ready?I sent the hawk already knowing Sasuke he's already coming with a small army."I saw her shiver as I said army "Don't worry they are your friends too. If they are coming with Sasuke you can trust them." her shivering came down but she was still shivering. " Come on time to go"I opened the door and started to run. Naruto followed carefully behind me.. Snake started to follow us. I let Naruto go ahead off me. More and more snakes followed and attack us. We ran at full speed trying to get out of here as fast as possible. Naruto started to cry as she realized it was Orochimaru doing it.**(yes it would be scary if your rapist sent snakes that looked like him after you)** We reached the hatch. Naruto kicked the door opened and jumped in to the outside world. I follow right behind her as the opening get swarmed in snakes. You couldn't tell where one began and one ended. Naruto stared

**Sasuke's POV**

We run to the location on the map. I run as fats as I can. Just the possibility of Naruto being there is enough to make me run like my life depended on it. As we arrive a small metal door gets kicked out. Naruto jumps out of the whole along with Kabuto.

"Naruto?"She turns to me. She starts to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes are full of fear. I look at the snake. Orochimaru at the sky panting.

had come out of the giant snake's mouth.

"Sasuke kill Orochimaru!He tortured Naruto!"My anger burst open. Orochimaru dare as so much as touch Naruto.

"KILL IT!" I ordered my team. They were so enraged that they were happy to attack. They drove kunais deep into its skin. They placed explosive tags on his body. Orochimaru was cornered by more then twenty people fully armed. I pull out my sword lightning surrounds the blade. OROCHIMARU!!" I charge at him. He was being hold down by the others leaving him a sitting duck.

"No!No!NOOOOOO!"He screamed just before I chopped his head off. The lightning traveled through out his body turning his bones and tissue to ashes. He screams as he feels his body turning into ash.

"You bastard! You destroyed my body!" He cursed at me.

The head turns towards me. He tries to bit me in the ankle. I kick him. He hits the trunk of a tree and lands face first. I walk over to him.

"You will never hurt **MY** Naruto ever again" I split the head in two. I watch as it turns to ash. I turn to look at Kabuto holding my Naruto! I walk eagerly to Naruto. I could feel everyones stares on me. I don't care why Kabuto is here. I 'm just glad he has Naruto is Arm. He starts to walk back wards. I stop and so did he.

"Sasuke wait I have to tell you something but it's best is everyone knows it."

"What did you do to her?!" I shouted at him

"I did nothing. It is because of Orochimaru that Naruto is....." he trailed off

"Is what?!"

"........"he doesn't answer me.

"Damn it Kabuto. If you can't put it in a nice way then just say it!"

"Naruto became afraid a men. She isn't afraid of me because I helped her through it. She will freeze up at the presence of a man."

"I'm her husband!I love her and she knows that" I walk closer to him. He doesn't move away from me. I walk closer to Naruto. She is curled in his arms.. He jesters for me to take her.. I pick her up from him. She stops shivering. Her breath calm down. She open her eyes and looks up at me. She raises her hand and touches my cheek. I have missed her touch

"Sasuke I ..." She pushes away from me." No! No!I can't!" I put her down." I'm sorry! So sorry!"She starts to run passed Kabuto to the valley of the end.

"She doesn't want you to find out" Kabuto said " She need to tell you if she doesn't it is going to eat her alive. Go after her!" He shouts at me.

"Sasuke go after Naruto"Riku shouts at me. I run in the direction that Naruto went. I see her sitting at the foot of of of the Statues. She's crying. I run up to her. She sees we am starts to cry harder. I sit down and lean by the wall. I pick her up and places her between my legs. I hug her. She freezes in an instant. I wait for her to say something. Her tears are killing me. I want to stop them but I don't know what is causing this.

**Naruto's POV**

I freeze in an instant at Sasuke's touch. I feel safe again. I feel safe being in his arms. This safe feeling makes me feel even worse for happened to me.

"Naruto do you hate me?"

"Of Course I don't ...I love you but I afraid that you will hate me."

"I could never hate you. What ever you went through. You can tell me. We'll go through it together."

"I love you" I say quietly.

"Funny this the same place where you first tolled me you love me"he said. My head started to hurt. Pressure was building inside my head. The chocker came off. It hovered a few seconds in the air. It burst open. Memories started to flow back into my head. The birth of Minato Itachi and Sora. Hatori's Leon's and Saratobis' second birthday. My wedding day. I can remember the day I tolled him that I love him and I still do.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"I remember"

"What?"

"Sasuke I remember" I cry out " I can remember!"I turn around and kiss Sasuke. I push him to the rock wall. He holds me tightly as the kiss drags on. I break it off remembering what I need to tell him.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something terrible that Orochimaru did to me." My body started to shiver again.

"It's okay to tell me. I'll still love you in the end."

"I don't know if I can say it"

"Please try"

"But I'm afraid of what might happened"

" It okay. I won't abandon you"he said softly in my ear.

"Okay...I ..think...that....Orochimaru...."

"Yeah?" Sasuke waited for me to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Raped me" His grip on my waist tightened. " I passed out before it happened"

"Naruto. I'm so sorry!" He hugged me tighter. " I should have kept you protected .Please forgive me!"

"Sasuke there is nothing to forgive" I laughed a bitter sweet laugh.

"There is one more thing"

"What is it?"

"This one will be harder to live with"

"It will be fine"

"Sasuke I'm …...Pregnant. You could be the father or it's Or- or- The **weird snake, perverted, insane pedophile!**

**Author's note: There is only one more chapter until the story ends!I need you guys to VOTE on who the father YOU think should be. Please vote for who you what to be the father! I will post the last chapter FRIDAYor sooner! Please vote on who should be the father!I'll make it work!Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank You for the reviews! Okay this the last chapter in the story. I have decided on the father. I am afraid that this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the rest. Sorry! I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 12**

**Demon Village Sasuke's POV**

I carried Naruto in my arms. Kabuto followed behind me as we made our way to the village. As we got closer the whole demon village waited in front of Kohana's gates.

"Look here they come1" the villagers roared as we got closer and closer. Tsunade pushed her way towards the front.

"Sasuke is Naruto alright?"

"She's fine but there is something we must discuss in private" I whispered in her ear. Tsunade looked down at the sleeping Naruto in my arms. She places her hand on Naruto's belly. She gasps in horror.

"Everyone Listen up!Naruto is fine! We are going to give her a check up. So go back to the village and stay clam. She is fine!" Smiles were planted firmly on their faces. They grow their wings and flew back to the village. Six small little bodies flew down towards us.

"Daddy you fond Mommy!" They shouted as they got closer. They flew around us staring at Naruto hoping she would wake up.

"Daddy who is that?" Saratobi asked pointing at Kabuto.

"That's uncle Kabuto"

"Sense when did we have an uncle Kabuto?" Itachi asked.

"Sense two minutes ago" They stared at me and then at Kabuto. They charged at him. Kabuto stood frozen as the six of them hugged him.

"Hello uncle Kabuto!" They said in unison.

" I'm Minato"

"Itachi"

"Sora"

"Hatori"

"Saratobi"

"And I'm Leon"

"Nice to meet you all" He smiled at him. Tsunade eyed him. Kabuto took quick notice of it. The air was filled with killing intent.

"Tsunade Kabuto is the one helped Naruto while she was with Orochimaru" She eased up a little.

"I want to run full test on her. Give me her"

"I already every test on her. She's perfectly fine" Kabuto said

"I just want to double check." She speed off to the hospital to do the test.

"Kids go with Tsunade"

"Okay dad"Minato said and they flew after Tsunade.

"Sasuke what are you going to do if it's not yours" He asked

"I will either raise it was my own or send it to an orphanage and make sure she will be taken care off"

"how do you know its a girl?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling. Here comes the hard part. I have to tell the village that the baby might not be mine." Wings sprouted on my back. I showed Kabuto how to do the jutsu. He did in one try. We flew up to the village. A crowd gathered in front of the tower. I flew over and landed in front of them.

"Naruto has regained her memory!" I waited as the crowd roared. "She's pregnant too" There was even bigger roar and cheers. " I'm not going to lie. The child might not be mine" The crowd went dead silent. "I will raise the child if it was my own if that is Naruto wants. If not she will be sent to the orphanage. We will keep an eye on her. I just want to say on that. You shouldn't blame the child. It is not the baby's fault. We will not shun her and hate her like Kohana did with Naruto. She is still Naruto's child. She will never know of her parents. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"There is still a chance that the baby is mine. If that is so all will be fine." The crowd cheered at the thought of it. " Everyone we must get ready. Naruto is **Pregnant.** We don't want what happened last time to happen again" The villagers scrambled to get ready and get prepared.

"What happened last time?" Kabuto asked

"The same thing happens to a normal pregnant woman except it is ten times worse. The last time she almost destroyed the village. We had to evacuate the whole village. Not a pretty sight."

"Naruto already eats a lot so now she's gonna-" He trailed off. He started to walk away

"Where are you going?"

" I'm going to go hide for the next nine months"

"What!?" I quickly grabbed him by his shirt and tied him up to a pole " Look if we have to go through this so do you."

"I'm scared now"

"You should be. Naruto is a very scary girl when she is pregnant and especially when the sun goes down"

"Oh right. She turn to a boy at night"

"Think about it. Some one with all the female moods and the strength and stamina of a man."

"OH MY GOD! Sasuke let me go! I don't wan to die!"

" Don't worry a lot of us don't die"

"Really?"

"Yeah just the people on her bad side"

"That still doesn't make me feel any better!"

"Don't worry. It's not so bad if you get to live after the sixth month" His eyes widened. All of what I said was only half true but it was so much fun to see his reactions.

**Nine Months Later Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke stop pacing!"Shikamaru said annoyed. Everyone is gathering outside of the room and waiting.

"I can't help it"

"Naruto has done this before!" Ino said trying to calm me down

" At least sit down!"Kiba said "Your making your children nervous" I looked at my kids. They were nervous because this is their first time experiencing this. Minato, Itachi, and Sora had jut become 10. Saratobi,Hatori and Leon had become 9. They have been tolled everything except for the rape part. We all waited nervously. Everyone know what would happen if the baby was not mine. The council in the demon village and leaf village had decided that the baby would be killed if it was Orochimaru's. They did not want any one with his blood running through their veins alive. We waited and waited. Tsunade stepped into the hall way.

"It's a girl" We walked into the room. She had blond hair with a little bit of black at the tips. She was small and pale. Naruto held her as the baby slept. "We will have the result of the test in a few minutes" She said sadly. Everyone wanted to know who the father was.

"We don't need the test. If she is Sasuke's when she open her eyes the sharigan should be activated just like her brothers" Naruto said . "Even if the sharigan isn't activated there is still a chance" She said hopefully. The sun was setting. The sun's rays left our bodies. Everyone closed their eyes as we transformed. Naruto was still holding her.

"Well what should we name her?" I asked

"What about Kisa? Jaraiya said stepping in to the room

"That's a wonderful name!" Naruto shouted.

"Now all we have to is wait for the results" Neji says. Everyone in the room nodded.

**Naruto's POV**

I cradled little Kisa in my arms. Her brothers came over and looked at their little sister.

"She's so small" Hatori said in disbelief

"Everyone is born small" Leon said

"Sooo Cute!" Sora shouted.

"She's soft" Minato stated as he touched her little arm

"Her hair too" Itachi added.

"**Don't worry"** A dark voice that came out of no where said **"The baby will be Sasuke's. I made sure of that"** I felt something in my body moving. My body was being covered in black chakra. It surrounded me and Kisa.

"What's happening?" Ino screamed

"**Calm down blondie. This is how I saved Naruto."** The chakra pulled away from my body and formed a small fox figure.** " Naruto you were never raped."**

"what?" I said

" **You were never raped. He wasn't able too. I wouldn't have left him. I was trying to figure out how to use and get rid of that black chakra. It took a while but I fond out that I could fuse with it. And I did. I was taking a nap when it happened. I covered your body with the black** **chakra in a split second. He couldn't lay a finger on you unless he didn't want that finger. The black chakra is poisonous to any one who touches it not to its owner. Orochimaru payed the price for that mistake"**

"Well there was some demonic chakra in the room,but it was weak so I dismissed it"

"What did you do?" Kiba asked

" **Even if he survived he wouldn't be able to have children."**

"What did you do?!"Lee shouted

" **I neutered him" **The men in the room let out a small gasp while the girls giggled.

"I got it!" Shizune screamed as she entered the room. She was surprised by the appearance of a black fox but dismissed it. Eyes quickly fell on Kisa. She move a bit before settling down. "Sorry but here are the test results." Shizune handed the paper over to Tsunade. Tsunade was about to say something when Kisa started to cry. She wouldn't settle down.

"Here let me take her" Sasuke said. Everyone watched in silence as I passed Sasuke little Kisa. Kisa instantly stopped crying and slowly opened her eyes. She stared at Sasuke and he stared back.

"Kabuto get Kisa's room ready. We are bringing her home" He said

"Does that mean-" I said letting it go. Sasuke turned Kisa so I could see her eyes. They burning bright red. She has the sharigan. Tears sprang from my eyes.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said " You are the father"

"**Tolled you!" ** The kyuubi shouted with triumph.

**Authors note: Sorry if the last chapter was short! I hadn't realized that it was late in the week. I started to work on it as much as I could!I hope you liked the story! Please review!**


End file.
